Winx Club: Fairy Tales
by LadyBug123
Summary: The girls are pulled into an alternate reality of fairy tales. Bloom as Red Riding hood must face down a hungry wolf known as Valtor, Flora must awaken from a deadly sleep, Musa must find beauty in her 'beast' of a master Riven and Stella seeks help from her fairy godmother to go to a ball to find her prince charming. Can the girls find their happily ever after? Once upon a time...
1. Journey

Chapter One: Journey

Once upon a time..."Boom!"

Bloom was startles out of her daydream by the sudden call of her friend Stella, opening her eyes she glanced over at the double doors that were attached to the main lounge room and waited until the girl herself appeared. She came storming out of the single luxurious suite with her golden hair swinging around her shoulders and an Icy blue dress swaying around her form as she walked, Stella wore a determined yet fierce expression. Bloom knew this expression from many past experiences, just like she knew Stella was packing for the holidays and that she would spend almost three hours deciding what to take. Stella reached the couch Bloom was currently sitting on and held up two pairs of shoes "Okay, honest opinion, which of these goes better with my baby pink strapless sweetheart neckline dress, the one with the black sash around the waist?"

Bloom stared at her for a long moment before saying "I have no idea which dress you're talking about but..." Bloom gave the two pairs of shoes a quick once over "I'd go with the black ones" Bloom looked back at the book in front of her.

"The black ones?!" Stella yelled at her loudly, Bloom jumped slightly and looked back up at her friend "What's wrong with the black ones?"

Stella looked almost outraged "What's wrong with-Oh Bloom! Do you know nothing? The black ones are part boot part stilettos! I can't wear them with the thigh length dress!"

"Them wear the other ones" Bloom pleaded with her, really just wanting to get back to her book. Stella continued to stand over her looking conflicted, her tone became softer "But I'm wearing those ones to my step mothers garden party" The door to the apartment opened and in strode Musa and Flora, both carrying heavy looking boxes.

"Oh leave Bloom alone Stella, you already know you're going to buy new shoes when you get back to Saloria so why torture her and yourself over it?" Flora asked as she gently set down the box beside the couch and flopped down beside Bloom. Stella nodded with a serious look and walked back into her room, Bloom smiled at Flora "You look tired, you okay?" It's true, Flora did look exhausted, she was almost asleep where she sat, she nodded lightly.

"I'm fine; I just didn't get much sleep last night. In fact I fell asleep in potions class this morning and when I woke up Ms Griselda was standing over me" Flora chuckled quietly "I thought she was going to bite my head off"

Bloom smiled again "I can imagine"

"But I am glad we're all heading home for the summer break, I can get some rest then. And I get to see my parents; I've missed them so much!"

It was the last day of school before the break and all the girls were getting ready to leave their beloved school of Alfea and go back home to their families. Stella was doing her usual alternating between her divorced mother and father, with the added weight of her new step mother and step sister. The girls had gotten countless earfuls of how much she disliked her new family additions. Layla and Techna had already left for the break that morning, although Techna had to be practically dragged away from the school because she didn't want to miss class. Musa and Flora were also going home but that just left Bloom with a few days to herself since her Earth parents were currently visiting Europe and wouldn't be home for another three days, so she had to stay at school until then.

So in order to pass the time she had Mike and Vanessa send her some old childhood belongings, boxes filled to the brim with little trinkets and books, mostly fairy stuff. Bloom smiled down at the mass of fairy things she had collected over the years, now that she knew the truth she had to laugh at how she was never really that far off the mark back then. Leaning down and leafing through her stuff the other two girls chatted animatedly.

Musa was in the middle of running between her room she shared with Techna and the lounge room, countless CD's and clothes in her arms as she stuffed them all untidily into a duffle bag "Yeah seeing my dad again will be epic! We've got all these bands and musicals planned out, kind of like a two week music fest, it's gonna be awesome!"

"You're not going to spend any time with Riven?" Flora asked, waking up enough to show interest.

Musa paused mid stride "Yeah I wish! He's going out with his dad to this family cabin in the woods, they do that every year. Father-son bonding time, they've been doing it ever since his mom died"

"That's kind of sweet" Bloom mumbled as she flipped open an old fairy book without looking up "especially coming from Riven"

Musa chuckled "I know right but it's still sad for me. I mean I really wanted some quality time with him this summer"

"Why don't you just dump him!" Stella suggested loudly as she entered the room again, this time her eight suitcases followed her silently, pushed by magic.

"Stella!" Flora and Bloom scolded at the same time. Musa rolled her eyes and went back to packing "You've said it before and I haven't listened Stella, leave my relationship alone"

"But I can help!" Stella said smiling as she bounced on the spot looking eager "Relationships are my ultimate super power, look at me and Brandon. Happy as pumpkin pie!"

Musa sighed "I'll take my chances" She went back to trying to zip up her over stuffed bag closed.

On the couch Flora looked around "Do you think we should clean up the room a little, so when we get back we won't have to do it?"

"Yeah probably" Bloom answered looking around also, the room had gotten pretty dusty what with Flora having all her plants shipped back home and the girls trekking dirt everywhere, the whole floor was covered with a thin layer of dirt and soil. Stella looked down at the carpet with disgust "Well you can count me out; cleaning is so not for me. A princess should always leave that to her humble servants and reward them in payment"

"Is that your mother or you step mother talking?" Musa mumbled as she slipped on her jacket, Stella heard and sent her a sour look. She then turned on her heel and marched quickly back into her room saying excitedly "Oh Bloom, guess what? I found this lovely coat in the back of my wardrobe and I just knew it was for you"

"I already have enough of your clothes Stella" Bloom replied, thinking of all the second hand clothes Stella had given her, a lot of them were too tight and some too long for her. Stella appeared at the threshold of her bedroom but this time she held a long crimson coat in her hand "Oh but darling it'll look so fabulous on you"

Bloom looked at the coat grudgingly. _It's really really red! _Bloom sighed heavily and held out her hand "Well if it'll make me look _fabulous!_"

"Yay!" Stella clapped her hands and handed the coat over to Bloom "Now what time does the ship arrive to take us into town?"

"Twenty glorious minutes for Flora to take a nap within" Musa said dramatically as she wandered aimlessly around the side of the room, gazing blankly out the window where girls with suitcases were flocking to the gates of Alfea. Stella looked glum "Well what am I going to do until then?"

"You could help me look through one of these boxes" Bloom answered brightly. Stella still looked glum but she sat down on Bloom's other side and opened a box of books "Geez, talk about a fairy fan club" She muttered as she flicked through the books.

"I liked fairies as a kid" Bloom shrugged innocently.

"As a kid? You're obsessed with them now!" Musa laughed as she turned to face Bloom, Stella and Flora "Weirdo"

Flora opened her eyes slightly to peer down into an old box; she slowly fished out a leather bound book that was covered in dust "What's this?" She asked sleepily.

Bloom gently took the book from her in excitement "Oh wow, it's my old book of fairy tales!"

"Oh god" Musa groaned as Stella rolled her eyes "Here comes a whole ship full of insulting"

Bloom looked affronted "Hey come on! They may be untrue and insulting to you guys but they do teach some good values"

"Oh values" Musa replied sarcastically "I hate fairy tales, they're always making fairies look like unnegotiable...chipper...godmothers who have just the most idiotic rules!"

"Like the one about the servant girl with the glass heels, I mean what fairy godmother would forbid her from staying out past midnight, what a crock! After midnight is when the party really starts" Stella said with a big smile, Flora laughed on Bloom's other side "I know I may be a romantic but I always thought that sleeping beauty and the prince were a little irresponsible, they met one time and they think 'we'll we've got to be married now!'"

Musa laughed and joined in "Or the one about the girl who ate the poison apple and fell into an eternal sleep, you could easily just wake her up with a counter revival spell. That whole thing about true love's kiss is exactly what it's called 'a fairy tale', it wouldn't work"

Bloom looked stubbornly at the book in her hands "Well I don't care what you guys say, I love these stories, I grew up with them and they taught me to never give up and believe in myself"

"Okay you give us a call when our fairy god mother arrives to fix all our problems, then we'll talk" Musa said as she turned and walked back into her room. Bloom ignored her and flipped open the book to the first page, then the second but then pause on the third. The page was one she had never seen before, despite looking at this book hundreds of times as a kid, it was just after the contents page and it looked like a warning. Bloom ran her fingers over the writing and was surprised to see the letters had been scratched into the book; Flora beside her noticed her concern and asked "What is it?"

Bloom shook her head "I've never seen this page before, it's like...it just magically appeared"

Musa waltzed back into the room to stroll over to the back of the couch and look over Bloom's shoulder and remarked mysteriously "Maybe because you're seeing it with new fairy eyes. What's it say?"

Bloom paused before reading "Five tales of love so true, may the four heroines travel through, let your hearts guide your path of darkness, in troubles born of evils heartless and you shall find what does truly matter and once again you're happily ever after"

The girls all stared down in wonder at the book as it suddenly shot light from its pages and in one sickening moment the girls disappeared from their world and crossed over to another.


	2. Pumpkins and Apples

Chapter Two: Pumpkins and Apples

Bloom gasped as she shot up in bed, her forehead connected with a hard piece of wood and before she knew it she tumbled from the single bed and onto the dusty floor. She groaned at the pain in her head and felt around with her fingers at the floor, she was surprised when she felt dirt and wood under her fingertips and not the usual carpet of her apartment in Alfea. Peeking through red tendrils of hair she looked around the small room she was in and after a moment sprung up with a frightened yell.

"Oh my god" She mumbled as she stared at her surroundings. She had never, ever, been in this room before. She didn't know where she was or what had happened. The room was a square shaped with a small side room off to her right. The walls, floor and roof were all wooden with small specks of light escaping through the cracks, looking around she found the main room had a medium sized wooden table with two small stools, flowers in a vase resting on its surface.

There was a small fireplace on the left wall of the room with various pots and pans hanging from hooks along with animal skins and plant life and in front of the fire was a comfy looking armchair, opposite the front door on the far wall was a single bed with warm blankets filled with feathers, it appeared Bloom had struck her head on a shelf, a huge dresser was beside the bed and in the small room off to the right was a metal bathtub and what looked like an expensive looking sewing machine.

Bloom stood up slowly, trying to gauge whether she really was alone in the room. Taking small quiet steps forward she noticed that she was dressed in a long red tunic that stopped mid thigh with a leather vest and pants on. The boots were sturdy looking and the gloves were furry on the inside, patting her hands down her body she stared wide eyed down at herself "I'm medieval"

_What the hell is going on? I read one page out of a book and suddenly I find myself in a time without television, damn it! How do I get myself into these situations?! _Bloom walked around the small room in a haze, touching small objects just to make sure they were real.

"Okay don't panic. If this is a spell then it can be broken. I just have to remain calm" Bloom mumbled to herself as she approached the front door, as soon as she stepped out onto the front lawn she froze in place.

The first thing she noticed was the long stretch of houses, small little hovels and large stone houses were mixed into the one neighbourhood, people of all classes walked down the stone paths, some smiling and laughing, others looking sad and glum. Off in the distance was a giant castle, grander than anything Bloom had ever seen and it stood tall and proud just towering over everything. But there was something very strange about this medieval world Bloom found herself in, namely magic.

Looking into the distance Bloom could almost swear she saw a beanstalk climbing into the sky and above the clouds, on the path an old man called out 'magic beans!' another old woman held purple vials in the air as she walked and yelled 'poison your enemies'. The middle aged woman led a class of children that appeared to be made out of wood, all marching along singing about being real, dwarves cheered as they made their way into a nearby pub.

It appeared Bloom lived in a small cottage with a green lawn and lovely flowers blooming in the garden and a huge apple tree ready for harvesting right out on the front lawn. Bloom stared dumbstruck at the spectacle, her mouth hanging wide open and her hands lifting part way into the air in a what-the-hell motion.

"I'm so screwed!" She yelled at no one. She started to walk the length of her small yard "I don't know what happened, I don't know what to do! Somebody please help me!"

"I'll help you if you stop screaming" A voice called to her from the house next door.

Bloom jumped slightly and turned around to see none other than Stella standing at the fence which divided their homes. Her house was one of stone, with colourful windows and flowers in the window boxes. Trees stood tall and green with birdhouses hanging from them. In the backyard lay a huge pumpkin patch with gigantic pumpkins just waiting to be eaten. Bloom walked slowly over to Stella who leaned against the wooden fence with a small smile, her blond hair was tied into a plait down her back and her dress was one of a white shirt and cream skirt that went to her knees, with a brown apron tied around her torso, there was also a little bit of dirt smudged on her cheek. In her hands she held a basket filled with plums.

She spoke as Bloom reached the fence "You know if you keep screaming like that you'll wake my step mother and then where'll we both be?"

Bloom couldn't think of anything to say except "Nice pumpkin patch"

Stella nodded and said "Nice apple tree"

"D-do you know who I am?" Bloom asked timidly

"Well of course I do! Are you alright, you seem a bit...shocked" Stella asked, giving Bloom a sympathetic smile.

Bloom was a little taken aback "Umm no I'm fine. I just...my name is Bloom"

Stella looked a little shocked aswell "Really? Well fancy that! I've been living next door to you for years and I always thought your name was Red, everyone else calls you that. Well then..." Stella stuck out her hand "...nice to meet you Bloom, I'm-"

"Cinderella" Bloom answered for her. Stella just smiled and laughed "Only my step mother and step sisters call me that, call me Cindy"

"Cindy?" Bloom repeated. _It really didn't suit her. And what's with her being so nice! Stella has never been this chipper before! _"Can you tell me something...Cindy...umm I know it's going to sound strange but just bear with me...what do I do?"

Stella waited for a moment and then asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean how do I make a living?"

"Oh!" Stella exclaimed and thought for a moment "Well gosh I don't really know for sure. I see people come to your cottage now and then, almost every other day, they bring you clothes, I think. I've always just assumed you were a seamstress of some kind but then I always saw you..." Stella started for a second and then fell silent, staring at the ground.

"What? Saw me what?" Bloom gripped the fence with stress, leaning towards the blond girl.

Stella looked hesitant when she answered "Well...I sometimes see you venture into the woods, with a bow and arrow and then sometimes...you bring back animals"

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

"The woods are restricted, without being accompanied by a solider of the guard you can't go out there, it's dangerous" Stella started to whisper, looking around cautiously "But don't worry I won't tell anyone about you going alone"

Bloom leaned forward more and whispered "What's so dangerous about the woods"

"There are monsters...or well...a monster"

Bloom gave her a questioning look and Stella whispered even lower than before that Bloom barely heard her; she said it with such fear and wariness.

"A wolf"

Bloom smiled and slumped back to her side of the fence with a relieved laugh "Oh Cindy don't scare me like that! A wolf is nothing"

"You're wrong! It's killed people, torn them to shreds!" This time Stella gripped the fence in fear her voice shaking, it was unnerving for Bloom since Stella was always such a hyper brave girl. This girl looked pretty frightened "I mean it...didn't it kill you parents?"

This time Bloom didn't laugh.

"Cindy I have to go now" Bloom mumbled seriously as she stepped away from the fence. Stella gave her a despairing look "Just promise me you won't go hunting for the wolf, alright Bloom?"

Bloom nodded as she reached her front door "I promise"

With that Bloom marched inside and quickly searched around her a piece of paper and pen, five minutes later she sat down with paper, a quill and ink and began writing.

_Stella = Cinderella_

_Bloom = Red Riding Hood?_

_Flora = ?_

_Musa = ?_

But the question of whether she really was red riding hood puzzled her, she had given the hut a quick once over and had found no sign of a red cloak that red riding hood wore, she had even scrambled through the dresser of clothes and came up with nothing.

"If the waring at the beginning of the book told me that there were five stories, then I guess we have to live them out. I have to live out red's story and so do the rest of them. Stella has to go to the ball and meet her prince charming. _I wonder if it's going to be Brandon?_

Bloom set down the quill and placed her head in her hands and sighed heavily. _The wolf killed my parents; did it kill my birth parents or Mike and Vanessa? Should I go and find it? No, no way. This world isn't real, I have to stick to my mission, finding my friends and getting home back to the real world._

_But there's a problem. I have no idea who my friends even are._

_..._

Stella turned away from the fence after a wary glance after her friend and headed toward the back door. She still had so much to do this morning, open all the curtains, make the breakfast, set the table, start the washing and pick some pumpkins. There was just no time! But really Stella was used to such a hefty load of work, being the only servant in her household was tough but she had no choice ever since her dear father had died just six months ago, she still felt the dull ache in her chest when she thought of him. It was after his death that she really became a prisoner in her own home, her step mother had ordered her to do all the work with no payment whatsoever. Her step sisters were cruel to her and her step mother was always looking down on her with a terrible scowl and all Stella wanted to do was just make them happy, that way she could be happy.

If only she was allowed to leave the house.

Stella snapped out of her day dream as she walked toward the backdoor, she gasped "Oh golly I'm late with breakfast!"

She bolted for the door and would have run in if it hadn't opened before she got there and her stepmother stood on the threshold "Cinderella. Where have you been?"

"Well I was just getting-"

"And where is breakfast?" The older woman interrupted her fiercely.

"I assure you it's on its-"

"Never mind!" The woman yelled, stunning the girl into silence. Stella looked warily up at her step mother as she gripped the basket of plums tightly; the woman spoke sharply "We have a guest coming this morning"

Stella nodded quickly.

"The queen"

"The queen?!" Stella exclaimed in horror, her mind whirling at what she would have to do to make the house look presentable.

The woman smiled down at her coldly "I assume it won't be too much trouble to make this estate look nice for her majesty, I also expect breakfast on the table in twenty minutes" With that the woman disappeared into the dark house like a ghost. Stella stared wide eyed after her, feeling miserable. But it was a comfort when she knew that the house would look lovely, Stella had always had a talent for making something look beautiful.

An hour and a half later a grand gold and black carriage pulled up in front of the stone mansion, Stella's step mother and her two identical step sisters stood in the front porch looking regal and smug while Stella peeked through the curtains of the front room. Stella watched as a woman emerged from the carriage, the woman was unfamiliar to her but if Bloom had been present she would have been fuming and screaming "Icy!" For the woman who stepped down from the carriage and was making her way up the path was none other than Icy herself.

Her hair was plaited and piled up on her head and she wore a dark blue satin dress with a greenish sash wrapped around her, her fierce eyes painted in blue eye shadow and her walk screamed power.

"Welcome your majesty" Stella's step mother bowed low and smiled up at the queen, who smiled back a relied "Hello my old friend"

The queen stepped forward and whispered to the evil step mother "There is something amiss, something I must discuss with you. A matter of great...annoyance"

The two women were shown into the parlour where Stella quietly poured their tea and listened meekly into their conversation.

"I have two people...two girls...who I believe are...a threat to my power" The queen began, the step mother hovering over her every word that she struggled to get out, the queen gripped her teacup fiercely and tried not to shout "I need your council on...how to...eliminate the problem but it must be done in secrecy and with the greatest care"

Step mother gestured for Stella to leave the room; she quickly exited.

Step mother leaned forward and whispered "Who are these annoyances and how do they pose a threat to you?"

"One is of no significance to me, she's the simple daughter of an inventor, nothing to really fear but I sense great power in her future"

"What's her name, I may have heard of her?"

"Umm, Belinda, no...Let's see...Brenda...Bella...Belle! Yes that's it, her name is Belle!" the queen exclaimed happily, reaching for a biscuit.

"Oh I know of her, the inventor's daughter. Belle. Oh well she's only a small little thing, no power, no threat, I suppose she's a beauty but still a very funny girl" Answered the Stepmother, taking a sip a tea "She shouldn't be hard to get rid of, even if she doesn't have great power in her future I still wouldn't care if she were gone, the girl really is too loud"

"So how shall I deal with her?"

The step mother thought for a long time while stirring her tea with a spoon "The woods. Nobody is allowed out there without an escort; just send her out there with a huntsman. Somebody who can do anyway with her and then you can just blame it on the wolf, you'll never see her again and its problem solved"

"But what huntsman should I send; none of them are brave enough to venture into the woods, what with the wolf on the prowl"

"Whoever it is, make sure they have the guts to do the deed, you don't need a cowardly huntsman letting her go"

The queen nodded "And of the other girl. This situation is a bit more...delicate" Step mother raised her eyebrows in question "It's the king's ward, Aurora"

The step mother started in surprise "Oh dear, I see what you mean. Yes that'll be a difficult one, I fear you'll have to do it yourself, to make sure it gets done right" She thought again for a while "I have it" the woman stood and walked over to a cabinet and opened it with a key, after a slight search she pulled out a vial of green liquid "This should do it. This is a transformation draft" She handed it to the queen "Drink it and you'll turn into an old lady with warts and wrinkles, nobody would suspect it's you. Lure the girl to the tallest tower of the castle and have her prick her finger on this" She held out a needle "Careful with it. It's poisoned and will send the girl into a deep sleep, there is no cure"

"No cure?"

"None"

The queen nodded "And when should I do this, it needs to be when people are distracted"

The step mother smiled evilly and stepped back into her seat and take a slow sip of tea "Isn't there a ball coming up, for her eighteenth birthday, yes?"

The queen nodded slowly, a smile on her lips "Yes, that'll do. Now what do you want in return for your services?"

The smile grew wider "Double the ball as a presentation for all the ladies in the kingdom for the prince, let him have his choice of bride amongst all the girls and make sure he chooses my daughter"

Queen Icy nodded and stood up "Done"


	3. Mice and Birds

Chapter Three: Mice and Birds

Bloom was starting the wear a path into her wooden floor with all her pacing but she couldn't help it! She was stressed! She didn't know how long she was going to have to stay in this world; what if there was a time limit in which she could go home and what if she missed it?! Bloom groaned and sat down in the overstuffed armchair by the fire, resting her head in her hands.

The situation was pretty grim, if she didn't even have her red cloak she really wasn't red riding hood was she? Bloom thought back to the red coat Stella had given her only hours ago, if she had known what would happen she would have snatched it off her and never let go. Sighing again she stared into the flames dreamily. _Okay okay! I'm moping, sue me! I just don't know how I get myself into these situations. But if I'm being honest with myself, I really just want someone to talk too, like Stella. The REAL Stella, the one who is bossy and pushy and would never let me feel sorry for myself. Or maybe Sky...ah Sky. God I miss him! I mean I only spoke to him on the phone this morning but right now we're in different worlds and I don't know how to get back to him, we've never been so far apart before._

Bloom was startled out of her thinking when there was a light knock on the front door. As she walked over to it she muttered to herself "Please don't be Hansel and Gretel, please don't be Hansel and Gretel"

She opened the door and found Stella on the other side, she wore a dark blue dress with a white shirt underneath and her blond hair was done up in a braid on her head, she was smiling sheepishly "Stella!" Bloom exclaimed in relief and almost grabbed the tall blond in a hug when the girl's expression turned to confusion.

"Who's Stella?"

Bloom shook her head and mumbled "Nobody. Cindy what are you doing here?"

Stella went back to being sheepish and her eyes went to the ground "Well you see, I hate to bother you twice in one day but I was wondering if...maybe...you'd like to walk with me to the seamstress? I hate to walk alone and you looked like you weren't busy and well...It'd be nice to chat to a friend" She glanced up at Bloom shyly and Bloom almost stepped forward and crushed the girl to her while cooing "Awwww!" but she reframed, instead she asked "Why are you going to the seamstress?"

Stella made an annoyed noise and closed her eyes "Oh heavens save me, Bloom its terrible!" She opened her eyes and gave Bloom an urgent look "My step mother just suddenly walks into the kitchen this morning after the queen left, somewhere she's NEVER walked before, and told me to go to the seamstress right now and fetch yards upon yards of satin material for a ball gown for my stepsister! I don't know why she's going to need a ball gown; she already has three of them"

Bloom was a little blown away "W-what was the queen doing at your house?"

Stella waved a hand dismissively "Oh my step mother and her are old friends"

Bloom didn't know what to say except "Sure, I'll come"

Stella smiled and grabbed her arm and pulled her from her house saying "Splendid! You have to help me pick out some colours and we also have to go to the 'bits'n'bobs' store to pick up some 'expensive' jewellery" Stella giggled as she made her way down the lawn with a stumbling Bloom in tow "Perhaps we could 'accidently' pick a dreadful colour for my step sister, since she was so horrid to me this morning about breakfast being late. She threw her shoes at me! Hit me right in the nose"

_Maybe she isn't that far away from the real Stella _thought Bloom as she regained her footing and walked next to Stella down the busy street. Her eyes went wide as she observed all the fairy tale creatures she had read about as a child, it was like discovering Magix all over again, so much wonder! As they walked Stella chatted to her freely about her chores and what she did when she had a few spare hours to herself. Bloom noticed that she didn't mention any friends to speak of.

"Don't you ever go hang out with friends for an afternoon or something? I mean aren't you the step daughter of a well born lady or whatever you step mother is?" Bloom asked as she stepped over a bucket of toads with a sign that read 'kiss one, get a true love free'

Stella sighed quietly beside her "I don't have any...close friends. Well..." She turned and smiled at Bloom "Except maybe you"

Bloom smiled back "Thanks"

"Anyway my step mother would never let me have a full day off to go and socialise, she would say it was a waste of good cleaning time. She's always saying things like that. It's not that I don't love her and my step sister it's just...I wish I could have a bit of the good life too, instead to doing so much work for them. Like this ball gown, of course I'm the one that's going to have to make it! It'll take me forever! I wish I had some small little mice and birds to come help me" She meant it as a joke but Bloom couldn't help but laugh louder than necessary, _She really is Cinderella! _

The two girls had made it to the seamstress, entering the store they were hit with the strong smell of dye and silk worms. Stella went straight over to the rack that held a whole cart full of different colour satins, she ran her fingers over the fabrics softly with dreamy eyes and a small smile "Oh have you ever felt anything so heavenly?" She stepped away from the rack and did a little twirl "If I had one wish it would be that I owned my own dress store and I could design and make whatever I wanted, I could wear satins and silks and lace to every party and I wouldn't have to work as a slave for Cassandra anymore!"

"Cassandra? Wait you mean..._Countess Cassandra?!" _Bloom yelled, she was so shocked she had to brace herself against the rack of materials, her fingers turning white.

Stella stopped spinning and gave her a strange look "Yes, she's my step mother. Didn't you know?" Bloom placed a hand over her eyes and groaned. Stella rushed forward and put a hand on her shoulder "Oh Bloom what's the matter? Are you ill?"

"No just stupid!" She lifted her head and gave Stella a searching look "I don't know why I didn't put it together before! How idiotic of me! Of course she's your step mother, she's your step mother in real life, why not here?!"

"Real life?" Stella mumbled as Bloom straightened out and asked "And I bet your step sister is named Chimera, isn't she?" Stella nodded quietly and Bloom turned and started to pace again, her mind whirling. _This makes sense; Stella does share some characteristics of Cinderella, that's why she was chosen to play her part. This changes everything! Other people from my old life could have lives in this one too, for all I know Ms Griselda is out there right now acting as a troll under a bridge! So Brandon really must be the prince...hmm. How the hell am I going to get her to the ball, especially if I don't even know if she has a fairy god mother, do I fill that role? Oh god! _

"Bloom I know you must be a little stressed right now but I only have an hour or so to get all the shopping done" Stella piped up from where she stood as she went through all the colours of satin while giving her curious looks. Bloom turned to her and gave her a smile "Sorry, let's pick"

"Step mother said get purple or red, what do you think?"

Bloom looked at the rack of colours and thought for a moment "Hmm, how about dark green?" She held up a material and once Stella gave it a look she laughed "Oh my goodness, that's most horrid! It's perfect!"

The girls spent the next half an hour wandering the shops and looking at different little embellishments for the dress and soon they were satisfied that the garment would be foul but not too foul to be on purpose. The two laughed as they made their way down the street, arm in arm. Bloom was holding the bag of material while Stella was browsing for a hair comb to go with it in a nearby stall when bloom turned she suddenly collided with a wooden door being thrown open. She was sent flying back into the dirt with a yell and as her head hit the ground everything went fuzzy, Bloom barely heard Stella distantly calling her name. Once Bloom had her sight back and the piercing sound vanished from the back of her head she was able to heft herself into a sitting position and look around "Ow..."

Stella was beside and she gave a small laugh "Ow is right, are you okay, that looked like a nasty tumble?!"

"Ugh...what happened?" Bloom looked up and too her utter shock met the dark violet eyes of a small girl peeking around the side of the door. Bloom recognised the long black hair and pale skin immediately, all that was missing was the smug look and you would have an exact match for Musa, although this girl wore a lovely golden lace dress with small intricate pink and green flowers sewn into the hems, neckline and sleeves. Bloom gasped and shot up to a standing position and grabbed the door to pull it back to really stare at the girl, sure enough the shy girl in front of her was Musa.

"Bloom?" Stella asked behind her but Bloom ignored her and asked "Who are you?"

The girl blanched and looked to the ground and then back up at her, obviously trying to figure out what to say "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I'll live" Bloom mumbled as she continued to stare. Looking down she noticed a blue book had fallen from the girls hands in the banging of her head; she reached down and shook off the mud from its pages as best she could, a small smile coming to her lips "Is this yours?"

The girl nodded frantically "Yes that's mine" She took it timidly and brushed it off like a precious object. Stella stepped forward and smiled at the girl "Oh it's you Belle! I barely recognised you without the book in your hands and your nose stuck in it"

Musa nodded again and continued at stand there like a statue. Bloom stepped forward and held out a hand "It was probably my fault, I'm sorry. I'm Bloom"

Musa shook her hand but also shook her head "Oh no please, it was my fault. Everyone knows I'm the town klutz! I always have my head in the clouds, not watching where I'm going; this is not the first time I've sent someone flying to the ground"

Bloom was confused. _This is strange. Musa in my world isn't anything like this. Although I suppose Stella isn't anything like Cinderella either. Musa is tough and says what she thinks, she isn't shy (Except when it comes to girly stuff) and Musa would never EVER be considered a klutz! In my world she's as graceful as a swan, always dancing and floating everywhere, she would never trip over. Ugh I hate this opposite thing! _Bloom shook her head and smiled "No really its okay. You two know each other?"

"Our fathers used to work together and me and Belle used to play in the school yard. This was when it was just my father and me without Cassandra and Chimera, I was able to go to school and learn things, back then Belle here was the closesed thing I had to a friend" Stella said as she walked to Belle's side and put her arm around the girls shoulders, Musa smiled a small smile "Since our fathers were both widowers it made sense"

"Yeah and then mine just had to go and not be a widower any more. He found Cassandra" Stella said grudgingly looking off into the distance "Ugh fate is cruel"

"At least your parent knows you exist, mine just sits in his workshop all day, inventing and playing music all day long" Musa mumbled quietly. Stella gave her a strange look "That's not like you to say that"

Musa looked up at her strangely "And it's not like you to complain about your father and step mother so openly"

Stella gave Bloom a look "You must bring that out in us Bloom"

Bloom could only stand there and smile sadly, she had gotten a peek at her old friends. I guess whenever they were near her they reverted back...kinda "Well I'm sorry but I like you two this way. You should get to say what you want"

"Maybe one day" Musa relied as she absentmindedly flipped her fingers through the book her held. Stella smiled wider and grabbed Bloom by the arm and tugged the two girls along the road with her saying "Belle walk back with us, it'll be fun to have a chat. How are things?"

"The same. My father says he's on the verge of a breakthrough but he always says that. Oh but the nice librarian gave me my favourite book today, for free! I get to keep it; it was so nice of him"

Stella laughed "Of course, you're his favourite, and most frequent, customer"

"And how about you Cindy? How is your family, beside the usual drama?" Musa asked as the three girls weaved in and out of the crowd of the square, people were strangely gathered around chatting excitedly.

"Oh you know. Cindy do this! Cindy do that! Step mother is having me make a ball gown for Chimera this evening, it's going to take me forever and I don't even know why she needs it!"

"You don't know?!" Musa yelled over the cheering of the crowd, the sudden yelling made the three girls pause for a moment and look towards a wooden stage where a man dressed regally stood with a scroll, he hushed the crowd for a moment and then began to read "In the land of magic and enchantment on this day the seventeenth of March, seventeen eighty something!" Bloom was the only one who looked confused at that "The queen of the lands has sent out a special decree, in one days time on the eighteenth birthday of Aurora, the ward of the king, there will be a most special event" he pause for dramatic effect, Bloom felt like she was the only one struggling to keep up "The celebration of her birthday will be doubled as a ball" A HUGE gasp went through the crowd "A ball held for the purpose of the prince to choose a bride, from all the ladies of noble blood within the kingdom!" A giant cheer deafened Bloom and she had to strain to hear the man "The lady in question will one day become the new queen of the realm, to rule at the princes side at such a time that the current king and queen step down and relinquish the throne to them"

Bloom didn't notice that she was being dragged by Musa and Stella until she exited the crowd and found herself on her own street walking toward her home with either girl beside her. Stella wasn't happy "So _that's _what my step mother is up too, she wants the prince to marry Chimera, well good luck to him whoever he is! I have more important things to do then help his future wife get ready for the ball!"

"What makes you think he'll choose Chimera?" Bloom asked slowly, mulling over her head about how in the hell she was going to get Stella to the ball!

"Of course he'll choose her! Their mothers are best friends, they would have planned it, didn't you notice how my step mother knew before anyone else? That's why there was a rush to get me to the seamstress, ugh the cunning vixen!" Stella stamped her foot as she walked her hands in fists at her sides.

Musa walked a little slower next to Bloom "I think deep down she wants to go, who wouldn't? It is a ball after all"

"It's a stupid ball! I don't want anything to do with it! I have shoes to polish and a fire place to clean out" With that Stella marched up toward her house and slammed the door. Musa and Bloom kept walked silently until they reached her house.

"Do you want to come in and have some...tea?" Bloom fumbled for what to offer, did they even have tea here?

"Thank you" Musa replied and made her way up the path.

"Can I ask you something?" Bloom asked as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Certainly" Musa replied as she took off her gloves and sat down on one of the wooden stools. Bloom walked toward the little cupboard beside the fireplace and fished out some cookies she had discovered earlier and handed one to Musa "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Musa actually choked on the cookie and coughed until her whole little frame shook "W-what?! N-no of course not!"

Bloom nodded with her arms crossed, a thoughtful look on her face. If she was really going to have to push her friends to act out the fairy tale she needed to know these things. It did still bother her about why she could remember and they didn't "Sorry, I was just curious. Are you going to go to the ball?"

At least this time she didn't choke "Maybe. I don't usually go to those things, not really interested"

"You would prefer to stay home with a book?" Bloom asked as she boiled some water in a small pot over the fire.

"It's just the way I am" _Well at least there was no danger of Brandon picking Musa instead of Stella at the ball, finally some good news._ Bloom didn't really think she had much to be worried about, Musa is Belle and that would probably mean that Riven is the beast, how fitting. That means that their story will just play out on its own, although it would make Musa hard to find if she got lost in the forest while trying to 'accidently' find herself at Riven's castle. Did this mean that Riven is actually a beast or just a beast on the inside?

"Are you going to the ball?" Musa asked, Bloom jumped a little and turned to face her.

"Umm, I hadn't thought about it. I was still planning on how to get Cindy to the ball" Bloom lifted the boiling water and drained it into a teapot already filled with little herbs on a strainer. Bloom hoped she was making tea correctly "I know she doesn't want to go but I think it'll be the best thing for her"

"I think you're right. Cinderella needs some happiness in her life. Ever since her father dies some time back she's been worked like a slave, this is probably the first time I've had a real conversation with her since she was pulled out of school and put to work" Musa replied as she took her teacup and sipped it, she didn't appear to hate it.

"Who's Aurora?" Bloom asked as she sat down opposite Musa and nibbled on a cookie.

"How can you not know that?" Musa exclaimed, Bloom shrugged "She's the king's ward. Adopted some years ago, from what I've heard she's a very nice girl, sweet and caring"

_Sounds like someone I know...someone I'm missing. It Aurora is Flora, then that means she's sleep beauty. Oh no, what if she pricks her finger on something and Helia never shows up to wake her up, madness! _"I suppose she'll be at the ball too" _Or maybe she'll 'die' right before it. Oh it's going to be a stressful night!_

There was a sudden knock on the door and it burst open to reveal a small boy with wooden limbs and a hat with a feather, Bloom almost jumped out of her skin when she saw him while Musa merely stood and smiled "Hello Pinocchio, what are you doing here?"

The small boy bowed slightly to the ladies and spoke formally "The royal queen requests your presence Belle, immediately at the castle"

Musa took a step back in shock as Bloom muttered to herself "Gee the queen is busy today"

Musa got her bearings and quickly headed for the door "yes I'll be right there. I have to go Bloom thank you for the tea!" With that she was out the door running. The small boy still stood on the threshold, Bloom looked down on him warily.

"Can I have a cookie?"

Bloom silently help out the plate of cookies "hey kid, who exactly is the queen? What's her name?"

Pinocchio ate the cookie and mumble with an open mouth "Queen Icy. Thanks for the cookie, seeya!" With that he ran off and Bloom was glad when the door shut behind him.

She needed a minute.


	4. Knives and Red Thread

Chapter Four: Knives and Red Thread

Flora overlooked the kingdom in a dreamy state; she stood on her balcony with her baby pink dress waving around her, her auburn hair tried tightly into a plait down her back and small little roses embedded in her hair. She gazed from the giant beanstalk in the far west to the eternal ocean of mermaids in the east and lastly to the north the wondrous city of creatures that served as the kingdoms citizens. She could see the little people bustling about in the streets, as soon as the announcement about Brandon's bride had gone out things had gotten louder and more active while she remained where she was, trapped in her castle.

Flora sighed at the idea of getting to go outside, just once. It had been her dream for years but the king and queen and forbade such an act. They always told her it was dangerous and frightening, told her she was like a delicate flower that would be crushed the second she set foot outside. So stayed inside she did, stuck to her duties and did as she was told but that hadn't stopped her dreaming of the day she would leave here.

The door opening inside her room alerted her; she quickly turned from the view and crossed back inside her large and royal bedchamber that doubled as her sitting room. When she got inside she found Prince Brandon draped over on one of the couches, an arm over his eyes "Oh well don't you look like the picture of excitement!" Flora cooed as she smiled at the sight of the prince.

"I haven't really reached excitement yet, I haven't had time. She always does this; can she really just spring an engagement on me?" Brandon mumbled without moving except for placing his feet on the small table in front of the couch and crossing his ankles.

Flora narrowed her eyes at the muddy boots "Icy does what she wishes, we aren't to question her. But I thought you would be happy about getting to choose your bride? Aren't you ready?" She sat down on the armchair next to the couch.

Brandon spoke in a mock offended voice "Ha! I'm the poster boy for ready!"

Flora smiled "Really, all Icy expects you to do is just look over every girl and see which one you like best and pick her as your queen!"

Brandon moved his arm away from his face to give Flora a look "Yes that's what Icy wants, not me"

"Well what do you want then?" Flora asked crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair.

Brandon spread his arms wide and spoke in a despairing voice "A little quality time to get to know her would be nice. I mean..." He smiled a small smile "It'd be great if she was beautiful but I want the whole deal. Pretty, funny, not afraid to speak out, not going to agree with _everything_ I have to say...I want someone...different...unique"

Flora clapped her hands and laughed sweetly "Oh Brandon that's so adorable!" he gave her a grudging look and she laughed more "No really, I mean it! It's wonderful you aren't after a girl just for her looks, you want more and it's commendable that you do" She patted his knee "You'll make a fine husband" This is the way it had always been between them. Flora and Brandon had developed a brother/sister relationship and it suited them whenever they needed to go up against the king and queen.

Brandon took his feet off the table and leaned over to her "Are you sure you're okay with Icy doubling your birthday ball? It is your eighteenth, after all. You're not mad?"

Flora shook her head "Oh no, It'll make everything that much more interesting. I'll be fine! I'm more worried about you, picking your queen in just one night, how...abrupt"

Brandon smiled and stood up while straightening his shirt "I believe I'll rise to the task" He spoke proudly.

Flora laughed while looked around "Where's you trusty squire? You two are never apart for very long, have you had a fight?"

Brandon wandered around the room, glancing toward the breathtaking view "Sky? Nah, I just asked him to go fend off the hoard of fathers that have arrived at the palace gates, trying to bribe me to pick their daughters to be my wife. Sky can handle them"

"That man needs a promotion; he does so much for you!"

Brandon turned to face Flora "But then he wouldn't be my squire anymore!"

Flora threw a pillow at him "Selfish! Greedy! Ungrateful prince!" Brandon dodged it easily and leaned against the wall with a sad smile "Well maybe after the wedding, I'm going to need a head of security"

Flora nodded while standing "Very good" She picked up an embroidered coat and made for the door "I'm going for a walk in the gardens, try not to get on Icy's or the kings bad side while I'm gone, there'll be no Sky or me to protect you" As she closed the door she faintly heard him yell after her "I'm only going to need protecting at the ball, all those fine ladies!"

Flora snickered to herself as she made her way toward the gardens, she was in a good mood but that changed when she almost collided with Queen Icy "Oh your majesty, my apologies!" Flora did a small bow.

Icy looked down on the girl with contempt for a moment but then smiled a tight smile "No harm done. How are things Aurora? Looking forward to your birthday celebration?"

Flora smiled but on the inside she was wary and slightly afraid "Yes, certainly. There is so many people coming and I look forward to meeting them all. And of course Brandon has some of his friends coming too, all from his school days"

"Yes I think it's wonderful" Icy replied with a bored voice, she certainly didn't look please "But we can't let it all be about him, now can we? You must have a great time, look your absolute finest. I've taken the liberty of hiring an old seamstress from out of town to come and mend anything on your dress and also help me out with your present" Icy gestured to a small bag she held in her hands.

Flora looked down on it curiously "My present?"

Icy smiled a cold smile and pulled from the bag a long train a red silk, red lace and red cotton material and thread "I'm having a red cloak made for you, I'm sure you'll love wearing it but it's not going to be ready until after your birthday"

Flora looked at the bright crimson material; the cloak would be wonderful and unique. She just knew it, although it probably wouldn't suit her "It sounds terrific" With that she marched off, relieved to be away from the evil queen.

Icy glared after her with hate in her eyes, she had been waiting years to finally get rid of her and now in just one day's time, Aurora would be gone from her life. Icy turned and strode up the grand staircase and through the halls of the castle, servants bowed as she passed and this always brought a smile to the evil queen's face. Once she reached her own private chamber she called in two servants she knew she could trust, they stood before her staring blankly at the wall behind her. Icy sat in one of the regal thrones she had ordered to be placed and spoke with royal authority "I have two requests. You..." She pointed to the servant on the left, a small girl of fourteen years "Are you seek out the princes squire, Sky and bring him here" The girl nodded and exited, Icy turned to the other servant, a tall lanky man of twenty "And you are to go into the village and find one of those...wooden children...and order them to bring me a girl by the name of Belle, have her here immediately" The man bowed and exited.

Icy leaned back in her throne and smiled. It was wonderful when things went her way, she had power, a kingdom, servants, people who obeyed her and she didn't need to worry about any little servant girl or a stupid adopted girl ruining everything! At least not after tomorrow night. After a few minutes the door to the chamber opened again and in walked a tall blond squire, Sky.

Ivy smiled and beckoned him forward, Sky had always been the prince's squire and Icy had found him very useful in the days when she needed to know what the prince was ding and who he was seeing, although Sky would never remember any of those occasions since she had wiped them from his memory. She stood from her throne and walked slowly around the room "Squire, how long have you worked for the prince?"

"Eight years" Sky answered briskly, honestly he really didn't want to be here. He always got the chills whenever he was near the queen, he even sometimes got weird confused feelings after speaking with her, like he'd forgotten something very important.

Icy continued on her walk "Eight years. I understand your family is very proud of you, achieving such a high role in the servants ladder" Sky resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just nodded "It would certainly be a very big shame if you were to be let go from our services" Icy gave him a look he didn't like at all.

_Is she...is the queen threatening me? _Sky thought, he knew this was serious "What exactly is it that you're saying, your majesty?"

"I'm saying that if you were to...disobey a direct order from your queen, it wouldn't end well for you...or your family" Icy's stare turned cold and she stopped walking about a metre in front of him.

_Yep, she's threatening me, _Sky sighed heavily and tried his best not to answer her back "What order do you wish for me to do?" Sky wasn't happy about this, not at all! He hated doing this kind of business for royal people, thinking they could have anything! But before he could even blink the queen was suddenly in front of him, her strong and cold fingers wrapped around his throat. _Wow she is freakishly strong! _Sky thought in between his confusion and suppressing the urge to push her away. Icy leaned in and whispered in a deadly serious voice "There's a girl on her way to the castle right now, I want you to take her out to the forest and when she's distracted..." Icy lifted up a skinning dagger from nowhere "...take this danger and plunge it into her heart" Sky felt a chill go down his spine "Make sure no one sees you, come back to the castle and make sure people suspect the wolf for her disappearance. Oh and be a dear and bring back her heart, just so I know the deed is done. Simple?"

Sky thought for a long time. He had killed people before, assassins and enemies of the crown but never an innocent and never a girl. Damn! He really didn't want to do this but really, he had no choice. Maybe there was a way...

"Can you do it?!" Icy screeched in a whisper, he voice menacing.

After a long silence "Yes, I can" Sky spoke steadily but on the inside he was wary. Icy released his throat, smiled and walked back to her throne. Sky stood there and in a small voice that sounded haunted asked "Why do you want her dead? What did she ever do to you?"

Icy looked over at him with cold eyes and a piercing smile "Absolutely nothing"

...

Musa hurried up the steps of the palace, she was careful to be quiet and stuck to the side, she didn't really want anyone to see her and she was good at being invisible. It was just her nature. As she reached the main hall where hundreds of people gathered, all chatting and laughing Musa felt a chill run through her. She couldn't help but think she really didn't belong here. She wandered slowly through the crowds and tried to figure out what she was supposed to do when a voice sounded behind her, startling the life out of her "Belle" Musa whirled around to face a tall lank man, maybe out twenty years old. He stared down at her blankly and she took a long step away from him and nodded.

"Follow me" He turned and walked abruptly away.

_Never did I suspect when I got out of bed this morning that in one day I would make a new friend, meet an old one, get invited to a ball and be requested by the queen! _Musa thought as she walked to keep up with him, she asked him where they were going but he didn't answer her so she took it as a sign to not ask questions. Musa felt cold even though outside it was a beautiful sunny day, bird's chirped and whole chipper feeling everywhere, like you expected everyone to suddenly break into song. But not her, she felt something colder...more sinister. Musa couldn't, not matter how hard she tried, shake the feeling that something very bad was coming her way, if only she knew what.

...

_What an insane crazy bitch of a queen! _Musa thought as she trudged along the forest floor, _I mean come on! She summons me to the palace to order me to go out to the woods to find her some weird herb that I've never even heard of, who does that?! Doesn't she know there's a wolf on the prowl, that it could suddenly jump out of nowhere and rip my throat out? Where's the logic? Where's the sense? I have seen way too many of the villagers killed by this thing, why should I risk my life too? Oh yeah, BECAUSE QUEEN BITCH TOLD ME TOO AND I'M A MAJOR PUSHOVER! _Musa sighed as she looked around the dark and gloomy forest, it was sunset and things in the thick branches of the forest were getting creepy. And, just saying, the fact that see sent along a guard does little to reassure me.

Musa looked over at the blond soldier the queen had ordered to accompany her, he looked strong enough, pretty fit and he wasn't that bad looking. _Too bad I'm not into blonds. _Musa shook her head and scolded herself for such thoughts against her trusty bodyguard and the queen. She hadn't known what came over her, ever since this afternoon she had been having these weird little mood swings. Sure every girl has mood swings but by god, this wasn't one of those situations! This was different! It was like she had been flipping from one personality to another, even the queen had noticed.

"_Excuse me your majesty but I don't know anything about this herb your sending me out for" Musa mumbled warily, she looked at the floor and didn't dare glance up at the mighty queen who stood over her. She just looked at the ladies shoes and tried not to forget her manners._

_The queen's voice sounded annoyed "Don't question me! Just do as you're told little brat!"_

_Musa shrunk back a step "Y-yes your majesty. But...how will I find it?"_

_The queen's voice sounded sarcastic "Well maybe your little forest friends can help you! Would that make you feel better?"_

_Musa rolled her eyes and looked the queen straight in the eyes and yelled "I don't know, I'm not snow white, this isn't my fairy tale!"_

_The queen took a step back with wide eyes "What?!"_

"_What?" The blond squire who stood next to the queen asked as he looked at her like she was crazy. _

"_What?" The two guards outside the door yelled in unison._

_Musa looked confused at the two other people in the room "What?" She asked innocently._

Musa shuddered from both the memory and the cold, what had gotten into her? It occurred to Musa that the guard had led her way out into the forest, like way too far. Shouldn't they be keeping it close to the kingdom in case the wolf showed up? "Do we really have to go this far?" Musa asked timidly, sending a glance up at her guard.

"Yes we do" He answered quietly and Musa couldn't really miss the dread in his voice. Huh, he was as nervous about the wolf as she was. Looking up at him, he did seem wary and timid, like he really didn't want to be doing this, like something was really wrong.

"Are you okay?" Musa asked giving him a curious look; he looked down on her with a restrained sadness that shocked Musa. When he didn't answer Musa kept talking "You don't have to worry about the wolf, I mean it's still sunny...a little. You and I can find that herb for the queen in no time and be back before supper!" _Ha! Wishful thinking much! We're both going to totally die here. _Musa shook away the unhelpful thoughts and continued walking "It can't be that hard to find, what was it called again...a Trixen vine. Have you ever seen one?"

Sky shook his head without saying a word, he was having his own little inner struggle at the moment and the nice girls chatter was making it increasingly hard to picture her as an enemy.

"My father has this whole book about herbs in his study, he used to show me all of them when I was little and I would try and find them. But I never once came across a Trixen vine" Musa continued as she carefully stepped over a fallen log, the crickets were starting to chirp all around her, signally darkness "I hope my dad doesn't worry if I'm not home for supper"

_Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me! _Sky thought, resisting the urge to groan. _Why did she have to bring up the fact that she has a loving family, come on Sky focus! She's the enemy, the enemy! _Sky had his hand over his hip where he had placed the queen's dagger; it felt cold against his hand. Even when it was contained in leather.

Musa was looking off into the forest with frightened eyes; she was simply talking only to distract herself from the darkness now. She gripped her brown cloak around her that covered most of her shivering body, her golden dress was really not practical for walking in the woods "Hey Sky, is there any way we could do this another time, maybe when it's lighter out-Oh my god!" Musa jumped and gripped Sky's arm in terror, she looked wildly out into the trees "Did you hear that?! Was it the wolf?!"

Sky almost smiled at her overreaction "It was an owl"

"Oh..." Musa mumbled, trying to order her fingers to loosen on Sky's arm and step away "Sorry. Can't be too careful" Musa stepped away from him and slowly walked over to the area where she heard the owl, glancing curiously into the dark. Behind her Sky gulped in dread while slipped the dagger out of its sheath, it was now or never.

Musa smiled and laughed for a moment "I guess I really am frightened of the woods, huh?" She turned back to Sky with a small smile but the dagger flying at her made her scream in terror and stagger back into an oak tree, as soon as she landed she clenched the dirt under her hands and stared wide eyed at Sky. He stood a few metres off, with a saddened look on his face as he stared back at her. It took her a long moment to notice that he had missed his target. Musa looked behind her quickly to see the dagger imbedded into a deer, blood flowing from the wound and the poor animal falling to the ground. _Okay apparently now this is happening._ Musa whipped her head around to stare at Sky "Y-you killed a deer! Why?!"

"So I wouldn't have to kill you!" Sky yelled back, he practically sagged against the tree, all he needed was a bottle of gin to take a swig out of and the picture would be perfect.

Musa's mind whirled fast "Oh, ok then. That's good" Musa sat for a second until it clicked "Wait! You were going to kill me?!"

"Yeah...sorry" Sky looked ashamed.

Musa shook her head with her mouth hanging open "Why?!"

Sky stood up from leaning against the tree and sighed "Because the queen told me too"

"Why?!"

"Because she hates you!"

"Why?!"

"No reason"

"What a bitch!"

"You're telling me!" Sky sat down on a nearby log and sighed with relief "I'm sorry Belle, I really am. But the queen wants you dead and she won't stop until you are, you know what this means don't you?"

Musa paused for a long time before she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree "I can't ever go home" She felt tears forming under her eye lids and somewhere deep inside a voice was yelling at her fiercely not to cry "Sky...what do I do? Where do I go?...W-what about the wolf?" Musa's voice shook and she looked over at him with such pleading eyes that he could feel his heart tearing just a little, he felt horrid about this whole thing.

"I don't know, Belle. But you have to run, run as fast as you can and don't look back. Icy will never give up, I'll make her think you're dead but you have to make sure you're never spotted by any of the guards again. Do you understand?"

Musa nodded, the tears running down her cheeks now. In that moment she wished more than ever that she were stronger and braver, to be better than herself. Not the scrawny book worm that always waited for her father to come home or the girl who was never asked to dances, or the girl that never stood up for herself. Musa sniffed and stood up from the ground and brushed herself off, taking a deep breath she smiled at Sky who stood up also "Thank you...for letting me live...I guess"

Sky nodded back "Try running north, it'll be a long journey but I think you can make it"

Musa felt the arrogance rise up from the unknown depths "You want me to go to Narnia? That Ice queen is bitchier than Icy and those fawns are a lot more pervy than people think!" Sky gave her a look and Musa blushed at her attitude "Sorry, north is good"

"Good luck" Sky said warmly "Oh here" he handed her a giant axe from the holder on his back; it was huge but surprisingly not that heavy. Musa took it and tested it in her hands, it looked easy enough to wield "Thanks. See you around"

With that Musa sighed heavily and turned to walk into the darker depths of the forest, she looked confident but on the inside she was screaming in terror. Soon she got so scared that she started to run with all her might, the axe firmly in her hands ready to be swung at anything that dare approach her. Musa ran until her lungs burned and her legs felt like they would give out at any second, it felt like hours later when the moon was high in the sky that she stopped to rest.

Musa leaned against a thin tree and breathed deeply, sweat marked her forehead and her fingers had gone numb against the cold. It wasn't until she heard a strange cracking that she opened her eyes, she had just enough time to mutter "Crap" before the tree she leaned against buckled under her weight and she fell down into a small chasm, the dry leaves and wet dirt shielding her from the fall while she tried desperately not to scream. Musa fit the bottom with a crash as her head connected with a rock, Musa was plunged into blackness and it was a good thing too because a moment later a loud and unmistakable howl of a certain wolf was heard throughout the whole kingdom.

If she had been awake, Musa would have known that not only was the wolf hungry, it was very very close.


	5. Axes and Wolves

Chapter Five: Axes and Wolves

Bloom was so startled by the banging on her front door that she shot up in bed and banged her head into the wooden shelf...again. She cried out in aggravation, pressing both her hands into her forehead as the huge wave of dizziness washed over her. Bloom felt her whole body sway and cried out again as she fell right out of bed and onto the wooden floor "I have got to move that freaking shelf" She mumbled, she was aware of it still being night as an owl hooted near her window. After the shocking appearance of Pinocchio in her house she had been shocked but after the huge reveal of Icy being the queen Bloom had gone into full blown rage, Bloom had stormed around her cottage like a maniac while yelling at the top of her lungs. Then after a while she had calmed down enough to just sit in her armchair and stare at the fire until the embers had died out, after that she had just crawled into bed and tried to shut everything out. But right now after the rude awakening, she wished she had gone to bed way earlier.

Looking up she noticed that someone was still knocking at her door, she managed to stumble her way over to it and creak it open a smidge. Outside stood a whole crowd of people, all of them brandishing torches and pitchforks, Bloom squeaked as she stared at all of them. _What in the gods of Magix is a mob doing on my front lawn?! _Bloom looked at the tall man with the beard in front of her "Umm can I help you?"

The man looked slightly elderly with a grim expression "Red. I'm sorry to bother you in the middle of the night but there was no other way"

_Great I'm supposed to know who this guy is! _Bloom looked up at him with tired eyes, still trying to asses if the mob was here to kill her or to recruit her "its okay. So umm what's up?"

"A girl has gone missing; she's lost in the woods"

Bloom felt her whole body turn cold and she had to grip the doorframe "Belle?"

The man nodded "Her father came to the tavern about an hour ago and raised the alarm; he said she wasn't home for dinner and that she never misses a meal, we all know Belle to be a responsible and caring girl, she wouldn't just disappear"

Bloom's mind quickly buzzed and she looked confused. _But Belle's story is the beauty and the beast? Isn't her father supposed to go missing and she goes to find him, how did she get lost in the woods "_What time is it?"

"Just after midnight, we were told that Belle was seen leaving your house just before sunset yesterday, can you tell us where she went?"

"Yeah umm, she went to the castle, she was summoned by the queen. Pinocchio came and got her" Bloom rubbed her eyes and tried to appear alert. The people outside all turned to look at her, all things went every quiet. Bloom looked from one person to another with a wary face "Umm, what did I say?"

The man in front of her looked sad and about ready to cry, very unusual for a huge guy like him "My boy...my poor boy" Bloom raised her eyebrows and glanced behind him into the crowd to see a small wooden child, the same one that had come to fetch Musa, he had his nose snapped off from his face "Oh my god, he can lie" Bloom mumbled. The man nodded and sniffed "Yes, my boy lies! And he refuses to tell any of us where the poor girl is! We must right this wrong, Red!"

Bloom looked away from Pinocchio and leaned her head against the doorframe with her eyes close; she really didn't need this "So she's lost in the woods? Well then go and find her"

She heard the man brighten up a little "Yes, we shall!" A united yell came from the mob behind him "But we need your tracking skills"

Bloom shot up into her standing position and stared at the man for a long time with wide eyes.

...

"Belle!" "Belle!" "Belle!"

Bloom was ready to scream. The mob had insisted she accompany them on their search for Musa and they had been out there for three hours now, calling her name over and over again. As worried for Musa as Bloom was she was getting pretty annoyed at the yelling and was ready to turn around and scream back "HER NAME IS MUSA!" But that wouldn't help. She trudged along the path and tried to see through the darkness, the whole haunted forest was really creepy at first but after a while Bloom had stopped jumping whenever an owl hooted or a branch snapped under her foot, she held a torch in her hand and with her other clutched her black furry cloak around her tightly against the chilling night air. She really did try and put her best effort in to find her but somewhere deep inside she felt that looking for her was pointless, she was Belle after all! She was destined to get lost in the woods and come across a castle which held her beast of a true love! It bugged Bloom that one of her favourite fairy tale stories, one that she had known since she was a little girl, was being twisted and tweaked until it didn't make sense, what would bring Musa all the way out here?

Bloom stepped over a log and looked into the forest, mainly trying to summon up those helpful tracking skills all the fairy tale creatures were insisting she had but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't feel any kind of instinct. Bloom paused as she looked down at the ground; the leaves on the ground caught her attention in a way that spoke to her. _Wait! Is this the hunter in me coming out? Or am I just imagining this? _Bloom leaned down and examined the way the leaves were brushed rough to the side, like someone had slipped or fell suddenly. Looking in front of her, Bloom saw an oak tree with a huge white owl hooting in its branches.

Bloom didn't know why but she stepped toward the tree carefully, so she didn't disturb the ground and looked up at the owl "Do you know something?" she whispered, okay she was talking to an owl! But so what! It was a fairy tale world; a cricket could easily jump on her shoulder and start speaking to her! The owl simply looked at her and hooted. Bloom looked down at the ground under the tree and felt the same sense rise up in her, the ground looked like it had been clawed at, like fist fulls of dirt had been grabbed and let go in a pile. Bloom knew she was onto something. Looking back along the path she felt a pull inside her stomach and before Bloom knew it she was running with all her might along the path of the forest. Tree and branches whipped out to scratch her but she kept running, letting her instincts guide her. She was vaguely aware that she was running away from the mob but she knew if she stopped to alert them she would lose her trail.

Bloom stopped to breath at a broken tree, its thin white branches bent over a ravine at an odd angle, her eyes zoom in on this and Bloom felt her whole body tense. Walking carefully to the edge Bloom peeked over the side of the ravine, there were rocks and a small stream but nothing else. Bloom sighed in relief and turned back to where she thought she felt the trail stop but abruptly froze when a loud howl sounded in the very air Bloom stood in. Bloom didn't scream but she did however run into a nearby bunch of trees that looked particularly dark and secret. As soon as Bloom stepped into the mass she was sent flying to the ground by a force that went tumbling down with her, this time Bloom did scream. Her mind yelled _WOLF! It's the wolf; get the hell out of there! Run for your life! _

Bloom scrambled away from the thing but paused suddenly when she spotted the wild black hair and grump expression. Musa looked back at her and, believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight. She had leaves stuck into her hair, mud all down her dress and cloak while dirt stained her cheeks, plus she looked absolutely livid.

Musa stood over her "Ah Bloom, what the hell is happening?!"

Bloom jumped slightly as she looked up at her friend "Oh god Belle, you scared the crap out of me, why did you tackle me?"

Musa took her hands off her hips and took up a shocked expression "I didn't tackle you, I bumped into you! Now why are we in the woods and who the hell is Belle?!"

It clicked.

"Oh my god, you're Musa" Bloom stood quickly and brushed off the leaves from herself.

Musa rolled her eyes "Duh"

Another howl ripped through them and both girls leapt to the other and held on for dear life, this time the howl had been closer and both girls knew it. Musa with one hand held a giant axe to which she didn't know where she got it while Bloom whispered "Run" and both girls took off into the forest, not really caring which way they ran. Through darkness and fog the girl bolted, any other day they wouldn't have had a problem with a simple wolf but who knew what kind of crazy ass magic this world held.

"How are you back?" Bloom yelled as she ran, jumped over a fallen tree with a big leap. Musa jumped after her, this time a little clumsily with the axe in one hand "How should I know? Last thing I remember I was sitting in our apartment!" Bloom reached out and helped her friend over the tree "Besides I blame you for this!" Bloom was so outraged that she dropped Musa's hand and the small girl went tumbling over the huge tree.

"Hey!" Musa shot up "What did you do that for?!"

Bloom gestured to herself "This is so not my fault!"

Musa walked past her and started to run again "Tell it to the wolf when he catches you!" Bloom rolled her eyes and ran after her, mumbling "I liked you better when you were a book worm"

...

For an hour after that the girls ran, Bloom told Musa of the world they had found themselves in "Are you kidding me?" Musa groaned as the two girls walked side by side, she had left anger and gone on to being lazy and grumpy "But I don't want to be Belle, she's such a nerd! And the whole break the curse thing is such a drag" Musa hung her head while Bloom smiled; they had lost the wolf a while back.

"Come on! I think if we ever want to get home we need to do this" Bloom pushed her way through tall shoulder length grass "Besides, this way you can spend some quality time with Riven"

"What makes you think he's the beast?" Musa asked as she tried to follow in the grass which was tall enough to go above her head.

"Have you met Riven, he's Mr Grumpy. As Belle, you need to teach him about love and caring for others" Bloom heard Musa groan behind her but stopped dead in her tracks when she looked up into the sky "Wow!"

"What?" Musa looked over her shoulder and paused "Holy Moses in a basket!"

The girl stood next to a brick and stone bridge that led all the way to a high and striking castle, dead trees stood along its sides while the moon shown down on its tall windows and creepy statues, even the thunder and lightning that sounded in the sky matched the castle. Bloom was able to thaw out a bit when the first few drops of rain struck her face, she turned to Musa and smiled "Send me a post card from castle sure-to-be-killed, Bye" Bloom turned to leave when Musa grabbed her by the arm.

"No no no no no! I am not going in there, I could die in there. It's the perfect scene of a horror movie, no way man!" Musa tried to drag herself back into the grass but Bloom held on, tugging her in the direction of the bridge "Come on Musa...we have...too...live happily...ever...ah stop pulling...after!" Bloom dragged the small girl as she tries to pull herself away, Musa shook her head vigorously. Bloom sighed and stopped pulling "Please Musa, It's the only way we're gonna get home"

This made Musa pause and turn to look at her friend who looked genuinely pleading. Musa closed her eyes and groaned again, Bloom took this as a sign and clapped her hands happily "Yay! Thank you!" She pushed Musa toward the door just as the rain really started to pelt down "Good luck with Riven!"

Musa watched Bloom ran away back into the woods and disappear, never had Musa wanted to run away more, she hated fairy tales. Really really hated them! Musa thought on this as she jogged through the rain up to the front of the castle, the place looked pretty much deserted and she couldn't see any signs of life anywhere "Oh I'm gonna haunt Bloom in the next life" Mumbled Musa as she ascended the steps to the front door. Knocking with all her might she stood in the pouring rain for a whole minute without success, knocking again louder she was still met with silence. Growling she raised the axe in her hands and yelled at the top of her lungs "Mr grumpy, let me in! Or I'll so knock down this castle with my axe, don't think I won't!"

Musa had barely finished her sentence when the door was swung wide and Musa almost fell back down the steps at the sight in front of her. There he stood. Of course she had expected to see Riven and Riven she got, but she never believed she would be seeing him like this.

Shirtless.

Musa blinked at him, taking in all the smooth skin and hard abbs and what not. He probably had been working out of something equally strenuous and Musa wasn't going to complain...ever. She gulped as he stared down at her with a grim expression, not recognising her at all "What do you want?"

Musa was still trying to recover from the whole shirtless thing when she mumbled "Umm housekeeping?"

Riven gave her a suspicious look and crossed his arms "Is this a joke?"

Musa shook her head and smiled slightly. Riven was not amused "Go away" and slammed the door in the small girls face. Musa went from swooning to rage "What the hell man! Open this door right now, I wasn't finished!" She knocked furiously but got no answer "You know I won't go away right?!"

The door swung open again and he leaned out of the door "You have ten seconds to explain why you're in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night, banging on my door when nobody ever comes to this door and why you think I should care"

Musa thought for about three seconds "Queen's trying to kill me, got lost in the woods, almost killed by a wolf, fell down a ravine, came across your creepy ass castle, it's pouring rain, I have nowhere to go and if you don't give me shelter I'll scream this whole place down. Seriously dude, you have no idea how loud I can scream. I've got the lungs of a blowfish!"

Riven looked down on her for a long time, still not amused. Musa took this as a good sign and added "I will never leave this spot until you let me in"

Riven gave her a curious look while leaning against the doorway, eyes assessing her stubborn expression to her ragged appearance. She smiled sneakily and lifted the axe "I'll give you this killer axe"

The door swung wide and Riven, after snatching the axe from her, disappeared into the house. Musa smiled as she floated in and yelled after his retreating figure "You may not know it yet but you and I are gonna get along so badly!" Musa mumbled as she took off her wet boots "But you'll learn to love me"

...

Bloom was dead tired as she made her way out of the woods, she could see the village in sight and was about ready to drop when she was about to step out of the woods when a growl sounded right next to her. Bloom froze in terror and looked over to see the hunched form of a big black wolf eyes the colour of blood and claws visible in the darkness. Bloom was so shocked that she didn't even move when it rose from its position and stared to stalk toward her but she did, however, move when a hooded figure slammed into her and tackled her to the ground. _Why is everybody tackling me?! _Bloom thought as the man on top of her covered her mouth and whispered "Don't move, the wolf can't set foot in daylight" Looking over she saw that he had tackled her far out into the sun and on the dark edge of the forest the big wolf growled and snapped it's jaws at them, Bloom wasn't a coward but this animal scared the hell out of her. Looking up Bloom was shocked at her saviour "Sky?"

Sky looked down on her with a surprised expression, searching her face carefully "Who are you?"

He was interrupted when the wolf screeched at them and both people shot up off the ground and ran. Legs moved automatically as her mind scolded her for not moving sooner, she was dragged over to the high wall of the village and through a small door in the side, the ally the two people leapt into was vacant and still quiet. Bloom leaned against the wall and breathed heavily, fear and joy mixing into her being as she tried to decide which one to go with. Fear won out and Bloom felt the whole world tilt to the side.

"Hey" Sky came forward, concern on his face as she held onto her shoulders "Stay awake, you don't want to pass out now"

Bloom clutched his arm and the wall behind her as she struggled to regain sense; she was able to mumble out "D-did everyone make it back okay? In the hunting party?"

Sky nodded and wrapped an arm around her "Yeah they did. I saw them leave the forest and head back; they didn't find the missing girl"

Bloom was able to lean her head against Sky's shoulder as they both walked further into the village "Did they fight the wolf?" she asked as she closed her eyes and let grogginess take over.

"I don't know, I only saw them leave. What were you doing out there? Don't you know how dangerous the woods are, you could have been hurt" Sky looked down on the girl at his side and assessed her dirty dress and wet appearance, it had stopped raining an hour ago. Bloom sighed as he led her down an empty street "Why were you in the woods if you didn't come with the hunting party?" Bloom was conscious enough to mumble. Sky wanted to groan and ran away, why did she have to ask that? "Early morning hunting"

Bloom smiled and tried to open her eyes a little "I'm Bloom, nice to meet-" Bloom slumped over the ground and Sky had enough time to hold onto her "Okay, up we go" he mumbled as he hoisted her into his arms, once there he gave her a little shake "Bloom, hey wake up, where do you live?"

Bloom was able to mumble "Countess Cassandra" before blacking out.

...

Stella got the shock of her life when she opened the front door of the house, clad only in her nightgown and white shawl, to see the Princes devastatingly handsome squire standing on her doorstep, holding her unconscious neighbour no less! "Oh my gosh, what happened?" She rushed out the door and gave her friend a good look over.

Sky shrugged a shoulder "The wolf, she's okay though. Just tired, she was out all night with the hunting party"

Stella nodded as she led him back down the steps and out the front gate "Oh yes, I heard about that. Did they find Belle?"

Sky looked particularly uncomfortable as he followed her "Umm, no I don't think so. They'll probably look again tonight but I don't think she'll turn up"

Stella gasped as she spun to face him "Oh no! Poor Belle!" She turned to walk back up the path but stopped and whirled on the squire again "Oh no the ball! It's tonight; do you think they'll still look?"

Sky shrugged his shoulders helplessly; he really didn't want to discuss the girl he had tried to kill. Readjusting his grip on the red headed girl in his arms he walked up the path to her small and cosy looking cottage "This her place?"

Stella nodded as she opened the door and held it open for him as he followed her inside; he gave the place a look over and smiled. It looked comfortable, like a home. Not solid and cold like the palace. He was about to go and place her on the bed when the girl in question mumbled something and opened her eyes. She looked up at Sky with sleepy eyes and smiled, he smiled back and Stella, who was watching them closely, almost giggled at the sight.

Bloom shook her head at the bed and said pleadingly "Just put me on the rug, please" Sky looked confused but carefully lied her down on the rug by the fire anyway. Stella quickly got to work fetching the girl bedding and taking off her boots while Sky lit the fire. Bloom fell asleep immediately, a small smile on her face. Stella chuckled at the sight "It's good to see her smile. Ever since her parents were...taken...by the wolf. She's been a bit down but yesterday she seemed to change completely, she was laughing and chatting. For years I've lived next to her and I've never seen her do that"

Sky headed toward the door with one last look at the sleeping girl before asking "You'll look after her then?"

Stella settled into the armchair and smiled "She couldn't have chosen a worse day to have an attack with a wolf but I'll stay with her until I have to go and make breakfast for my own household. Big day today"

Sky closed the door and mumbled while walking away from the cottage "S sure does have bad timing...but I'm not complaining...not a bit"

...

Bloom woke up hours later, her head pounded and she felt like she had been hit with a sledge hammer, she kinda did if you count people tackling her equivalent to a sledge hammer. Opening her eyes she found herself lying happily on her furry rug in front of her fire which was burning brightly, she groaned and turned over to stretch. The events of the night and morning rushed back to her and Bloom shot up into a sitting position with wide eyes. _I found Sky! Or rather...Sky found me! H-he saved me from the wolf and carried me home, my hero! Damn that wolf was menacing, I wonder if Musa got into the castle alright? How did I even get out of the woods? What time is it?_

Her head whirled as she looked around her small cottage in confusion. The door opening startled her and she looked over to see an exhausted looked Stella carrying in a tray of food, she could have tackled Stella and fought to the death for the delicious smelling food she held, Bloom was SO hungry!

"How are you feeling?" Stella asked as she set the tray of food down next to Bloom on the ground. Bloom devoured the food and spoke with her mouth full "Better. Good. How are you?"

Stella smiled "I'm tired. Getting my step sister ready for her 'big night'" Stella looked confused "Why didn't you sleep in your own bed?"

Bloom shook her head "No way, there're too many enemy shelves over there"

Stella laughed brushed some hair out of her eyes "I'm sorry I can't stay long. The ball's in an hour and Chimera really wants to be on time. I just dropped in to give you some dinner" Stella stood while Bloom choked on her food.

"What?" Cough "The ball's in an hour?!" _How the hell am I supposed to get Stella to the ball? I was distracted by wolves and troublesome friends and hot boyfriends! What do I do?_

Stella stood up and walked over to the front door "Yeah, I wish the prince the best of luck with Chimera. May he be fat and grump while she develops warts and her nose job suddenly disappears" With that Stella closed the door and walked away. Bloom sat for a long time with her head in her hands, trying to think of a way to get her oblivious friend to the damn party! Bloom was startled by a light knock on her door and rushed over to answer it.

Nothing could have prepared her for this visit.

"Miss Faragonda?" Bloom choked out, trying to remain conscious.

The woman on her doorstep smiled sweetly in her light purple hood and basket of flowers "Oh dear, you know you can call me granny"

Bloom shook her head in shock, not able to summon a word. Miss F smiled wider and gestured to Stella who was on her porch next door, brushing the steps "Or in her case, fairy god mother"


	6. Glass Slippers and Magic Wands

Chapter Six: Glass Slippers and Magic Wands

Bloom watched as her former headmistress wandered around her cottage, observing everything and smiling at little embellishments of flowers and hand made things, while Bloom stood at her front door with her back to the wooden surface, her eyed wide open. _Holy crap...its Miss F! She...she's here. Is she really my grandmother here or just a friendly neighbour? And is she really a fairy god mother? I wonder if she has wings..._

"Red dear, why don't you break out the ginger biscuits and we can have a chat about your friend next door" Miss F asked as she sat herself gently into one of the wooden stools. Bloom nodded silently and hurried over to her small pantry to find the ginger cookies she didn't know exist, behind her Miss Faragonda laughed "Oh no darling, they're in the tin above the fire place" The older woman snapped her fingers and the brown tin that sat on the mantle floated effortlessly over to her waiting hand. Bloom watched this with speculative eyes.

"You can do magic" Bloom breathed as she watched the woman nibble.

"Of course, what kind of fairy god mother would I be if I couldn't do a little magic?" Bloom sat down slowly into the opposite wooden stool and watched the woman carefully "Have you always had magic? Can everyone do magic? Is it really that simple? Can I? Are you here to help me? Can you help me?"

"Slow down girl!" Miss F rested a hand atop Blooms "Don't fret. I'll help you. Although I don't know why you're so curious, you've known I had magic for years. We've never really spoken about it fully because you weren't really interested but I was glad we became closer...after the incident"

"Incident? You mean the wolf killing my parents?" Bloom asked bluntly.

Miss F looked sympathetic "I know it still hurts you but you must remember what I said: Don't go looking for the wolf. You don't want to get involved in that mess. It's too dangerous for a girl with no magic" Bloom thought about her powers, she hadn't really used them but she was sure they were still there. Miss F smiled and brushed away the crumbs "Now! We have a girl next door to help but first..." Miss F stood up and smiled down at the wary Bloom "We need to get _you _ready for the ball"

Bloom sat still for a whole minute until she spoke carefully "Are you sure you aren't confusing me with Cinderella?"

Miss F laughed and pulled Bloom to her feet, surprisingly strong for an elderly woman "As soon as I heard about the ball I knew you would need to go and I knew you wanted your friend to go aswell, so I'm here to help. Just like a granny should"

"How did you know I needed help?" Bloom asked cautiously, trying to assess whether she really wanted to go to the ball, all she really wanted was for Stella to go.

Miss F turned to her and winked "I'm a fairy god mother Red, I know things" With that she smiled and produced a long silver wand out from her pockets, it glistened and glittered in the setting sun coming through the window. Bloom knew the thing was powerful just by looking at it, Miss Faragonda considered Bloom for a long moment before swing the wand in a wide ark and hitting her with a magical blast. Bloom felt the air around her turn warm and inviting, like feathers floating across her skin. When the smoke cleared she looked down at the dress she wore, satin and silky to the touch. The gown was strapless and plum coloured, it sparkled when she moved and the skirt flared out from her hips. Black gloves came up to past her elbows and Bloom felt her hair was piled up on her head. For the first time she got here she felt glamorous, she looked up at Miss F with a smile "What? No Bibbity Bobbity Boo?"

Miss F dropped the wand to her side and gave Bloom a slightly annoyed look "What the devil is Bibbity Bobbity Boo? Don't you like the dress?"

Bloom shook her head "Oh no, I love it!" Bloom did a twirl and was satisfied when the dress stayed in place. When she stopped spinning she lifted the skirt slightly and looked down at her feet "Oh good" No glass slippers "Thank you Granny, really"

Miss F smiled and patted the girls shoulder "You deserve it Red dear, you need a little happiness in your life" Miss F turned toward the door "But now there's the matter of your friend, why does she need to go to the ball?"

"She looks like a servant but she's really a lady enslaved by her evil step mother and step sister. The queen wants to marry the prince off to the step sister Chimera but we can't let that happen because the prince is Cinderella's soul mate, they're the ones that belong together!" Bloom had worked herself up and she began pacing back and forth, something she had realised she did when she was really stressed "They just go together, he's kind of a ladies' man but she's also a total flirt so they balance it out. He may be a prince but he will love her enough to look past the whole servant thing, they're meant to be!" Bloom knew she was describing two different people when it came to Stella and Cinderella; she had to keep reminding herself that she should call her Cinderella. Miss F came forward and placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder "Alright, alright. We'll get this girl to the ball, I'll help you but once you're there, you're on your own. And there are rules" She warned sternly.

Bloom nodded, knowing exactly what the rules would be. Miss F picked up one last ginger biscuit before heading to the door and walking out of it saying "Then come along dear!"

Bloom hurried after her, trying not to trip over her huge skirt, she hobbled out the front door and after Miss F who was making her way down the street and up the path of Countess Cassandra's residence. Stella was no longer on the front steps but in the back yard, kneeing in the dirty pumpkin patch with a basket and blade in hand. She looked up surprised as the two women entered her back yard, Miss F smiled as she approached while Bloom hung back with a curious expression. Stella stood up hurriedly as they stopped a few feet from her "Bloom, what's going on? What's with the dress?"

Bloom smiled at her reassuringly "Oh nothing really. I just wanted you to meet my...granny" Bloom gestured to Miss F who nodded and shook Stella's hand "Lovely to meet a friend of my...granddaughters" Behind her Bloom rolled her eyes while Miss F kept talking "You can call me fairy god mother, or if you prefer, granny"

Stella inclined her head curiously, glancing at the smartly dressed woman in purple "Umm, I'm sorry I don't know what you're saying? Fairy god mother?"

"Yeah" Bloom said as she walked forward toward Stella "Listen, she's my granny but she's really here to help you"

"Me? Why?"

"To get you to the ball, of course!" Miss F replied as she withdrew a silver wand from the pockets of her sleeve, Stella's eyes widened and she literally took a step back and fixed her gaze on Bloom "The ball?! What...why would I...I'm not invited!"

Bloom snorted with her arms crossed "You certainly are, you're a lady of noble blood. That means you're invited and a candidate for being queen"

Stella gasped and had to clutch onto the fence of the pumpkin patch to stay upright "Queen? What are you saying? I can't be queen, look at me! I'm dirty and I'm common and I'm a servant! Why are you doing this?!"

Bloom sighed and gripped Stella's shoulders to stop the girls panicking "Because I know for a fact that you and the prince are meant to be and if you go to that ball tonight you will fall in love with him, he's your true love. And you aren't just some servant, Cinderella. You are so much more than that. Now are you really going to let Chimera steal your love and take your throne for herself or...are you going to go to that ball and claim what's rightfully yours?"

Stella was quiet for a long moment before chuckling and whispering to herself "Oh this is insane"

Bloom nodded and smiled "Definitely"

"Excuse me girls?" Miss F piped up from where she was leaning against the fence "But we're already late for the ball and if we don't get there soon this step sister will already have succeeded, shall we?" Stella nodded and stepped forward. She was dressed in a light brown skirt that reached her shins and a black top that stopped just past her elbow with a white apron tied around her small waist. She looked tired and muddy with little beads of sweat forming on her brow but the light in her eyes was a mirror into how much she could be. Miss F waved her wand dramatically and a purplish smoke enveloped Stella, when the smoke cleared the princess Bloom remembered stood before them. Her golden hair was piled up on her head with tendrils of curled hair hanging down her shoulders. The dress was floor length with a wide skirt, small sleeves that barely went past her shoulders and intricate stitching into the fabric, it seemed to shine like the sun with little crystals of glitter imbedded into it, jewels hung from her ears and neck, white lace gloves went up her arms.

There was just one thing...

"It's gold?!" Bloom exclaimed, unable to believe her eyes. She blinked to try and change the image but it didn't work. The dress was gold, with white crystals. Not ice blue but sunshine coloured gold "It...It's..."

"Perfect!" Stella whispered as she twirled around in an elegant circle, when she turned to face them she was smiling. Bloom whispered to Miss F "Really granny, gold?"

Miss F shrugged a shoulder "I had some spare, I did a favour for some mice a while back and they gave me bundles and bundles of gold thread. It seemed to match her" It's true, gold did look better on Stella. She was so happy that she hugged Miss F and laughed "Oh thank you! Thank you god mother! I won't forget this!"

"I should certainly hope not! But dear..." Miss gave Stella a stern look "...there are rules. You must do exactly as I say or you'll have some trouble later on" Stella looked solemn and serious "Rule one: You can't tell anyone I've helped you. There are some folks in the village who are a little...cross with me"

"Why?" Bloom asked curiously.

Miss F looked annoyed "Oh I may have scared some little children when they came to my house, as if throwing fire balls at trespassers is a crime!"

"What kind of house?" Bloom was now dreading the answer.

"Cottage made of candy" Miss F answered nonchalantly while Bloom started to feel a splitting head ache come on. Miss F turned back to a silent Stella "Now Rule number two: Be back before midnight, there is a wolf out there and I'd rather you were home safe" Stella and Bloom nodded "And three: Whatever...WHATEVER...happens don't talk to the king or queen"

"Why not?" Bloom asked, feeling a little annoyed that she wouldn't get to meet queen Icy. Miss F shot her a glare "Because I said so!"

Bloom rolled her eyes again and tried to look uncaring. Stella cleared her throat and spoke softly "Okay but umm...how do we get there. We only had one carriage and my step mother took it to the ball with her"

"Oh don't worry about that!" Miss F laughed and walked away a few steps over to the fence "We'll wing it!" She picked up a boom from its leaning place and held it out to the two girls "Get on" She ordered seriously.

Bloom and Stella both stared at the broom with equal expressions of horror "It's a broom!" Bloom exclaimed as Stella shook her head next to her "We'll never be able to ride that in these big dresses.

"Oh!" Miss F groaned aggravated "Just do it! You won't fall off, magic has its ways" She shook the broom a little and waited. Bloom took the broom grudgingly and mumbled "I would've preferred the pumpkin" Both girls (Somehow) managed to get themselves seated on the broom together and held on for dear life while Miss F stood off to the left and smiled happily. Once on she shot out her wand and the two girls zoomed off into the night, screaming in terror.

"Have fun!" Miss F yelled after them.

...

Flora sat quietly in her chair, staring blankly at her reflection. Her maids whirled around her, brushing, plucking and primping the princess until she felt like a silky pretty pin cushion. Flora had never attended a ball so grand before and the queen had ordered both her and Brandon to look their absolute best tonight. Fireworks could be heard outside the window while she could faintly hear the chattering of the hundreds of guests downstairs, even from her room. Butterflies crowded her stomach as she nervously looked back at her reflection, filled with pink satin and flowers; she tried not to think about how much people would be judging her tonight.

The door opened and in marched a handsome looking Brandon in a navy blue and silver suit with army style jacket and sword. He looked as nervous as she felt but he hid it pretty well, without a word he gestured for the servants to leave. Once out he sagged in relief and flopped down onto the bed with a groan "You wouldn't believe what I'm going through right now!"

Flora smiled as she applied perfume to her wrists and neck "You look nice, though"

Brandon stuck his head up with a sour expression "You look like a pink cupcake"

Flora shot him a murderous glare in the mirror "Well you look like a prince whose about to make a huge life decision, it could affect him for the rest of his life. It's major, gigantic, LIFE CHANGING! Once you pick there's no going back, no exchanges, you'll be stuck with the same wife for the rest of your ye-" A pillow was thrown in her face. Flora laughed as she chucked it back and stood up to go and stand over her 'brother' and smile "You'll be fine. What are you so afraid of?"

Brandon closed his eyes and threw an arm over his face "Everything you just said! It's forever! One girl for all time! What if she's not what I think she is when I first meet her and once we're married she turns into this completely different person. Aurora help me!"

Flora sighed and crossed her arms "Just...go with your heart. It'll know who's good and whose bad, you won't pick the wrong girl. Just be happy that you get to pick her at all, I hear our father wants to pick my husband and it's not gonna be good" Flora looked out the window with dread "This'll probably be my last birthday where I'm single. Free. Happy"

Brandon stood up and took her hand gently "The king would never do that. I won't let him! You just...enjoy tonight, don't be nervous and maybe leave all the worrying to me"

Flora smiled and gave him a quick peck on the check "You're right. Fine, it's all on you. Now out!" She pushed him toward the door "The guests are arriving and you have to start weeding out the rotten eggs from the good ones"

Brandon smiled as he opened the door, he paused and poked his head back inside to smile at his sister "By the way, happy birthday" Flora smiled a fake smile as the door shut to her room. As she turned back to her room she was startled to find Queen Icy sitting on her bed. Flora jumped in fright and stumbled back a step, she hadn't heard the woman come in or even how she managed it. The window, maybe? The queen looked positively glowing in her black dress that shined when she moved, all her white hair curled and loose around her hips, she smiled a sweet smile "Well don't you look beautiful, dear! That dress is so lovely and pink, sweet...like you"

Flora felt uncomfortable being complimented by the queen, it had never happened before. She kept speaking as she rose from the bed and walked toward her "You'll have to be extra careful about ripping anything when you dance or move. An accident like that in front of everyone could be...well...embarrassing" Flora gulped at the thought "but be not afraid, I've brought in a seamstress in case an lady or man need stitching to keep themselves decent. Just let me know if she's needed and I'll send you up to her, won't you?"

Flora thought it strange how Queen Icy would be so focused on just one woman, she didn't usually give this much attention to any servant. Flora nodded and smiled a fake smile for the queen, wishing beyond anything else that she wouldn't make a big mistake tonight.

...

Brandon peeked between a slit in the tall red curtain that separated him from hundreds of guests, he scanned the crowd nervously as he tried to decide how he was ever going to find the right girl for him.

"You know..." Brandon stood up straight into a standing position and glared at his squire who was smiling at the whole situation behind him "...if all those girls could see you now, I'd be happy for the rest for my days. Look at you! You're a quivering mess!"

Sky leaned against the wall with his arms crossed "Seriously man, the rest of my days"

Brandon shot him a murderous look but smiled anyway "Those days will be numbered if I have my way. Where have you been all day? I was looking for you, I need my wingman to help me, there's no way I'm going to get through all these girls without your...helpful...advice"

Sky laughed and then ducked into a low bow "My apologise your majesty but I was busy rescuing a damsel in distress"

"A damsel?!" Brandon exclaimed, shocked "Since when have you ever been in the business of saving beautiful ladies from danger?"

"Since today. I haven't been able to do it before because I've always been busy saving your ass from the fire!" Sky walked away with a smile and Brandon hurried after his friend. He gave him a friendly punch in the arm "But seriously, what happened?"

Sky got a secret smile on his face and looked at the floor as he walked "I don't know. I was doing a job and suddenly...she was just there. Being stalked by the wolf no less"

Brandon raised his eyebrows at this. The wolf had terrorised his country for years, it was not an animal to trifle with. Sky continued "But I guess I saved her. I took her home and made sure she was safe. To be fair she was in shock and not really conscious for most of our meeting but those minutes when we did talk...I just got this feeling from her. She was...special"

Brandon felt a small prick of sadness in the pit of his stomach at the conversation but put on a smile and slapped his friend on the back "Well good luck to you man. At least one of us can have a good girlfriend who actually likes you for you"

Sky gave his master a sympathetic look "You'll find the right girl. You have too; I don't want to have to spend the next few years protecting you from your own wife!"

...

"Oh my god, what if my step mother sees me? What is she going to think? What is she going to DO?! This was a terrible idea! Why did I do this? I can't marry a prince! I'm a servant; can we turn this thing around? Please! I don't want to spend the rest of my life in my room, locked away just sewing for the rest of my life. Because that what is gonna happen to me if my family recognise me!"

Bloom was ready to slap Stella upside the head. She had been rambling for ages as they flew through the air toward the castle, it was even more annoying that Stella's head was right next to hers so there was so ignoring her. The REAL Stella would never be this nervous about a party, she would have been sprinting for the castle on the ground and she would have beat the flying broom to the party if she was inclined.

"I mean it's not that I don't want to meet my true love and all but really? The prince! No no no! We have to turn around, move the broom to the left or something! No the other way! Are you listening to me?!"

Bloom spoke with clenched teeth "You're back seat driving! Buzz off! You're meeting the prince and that's that. No more of this nervous crap, you're a princess on the inside and you'll be a great queen. Stop fussing!"

Stella was silent for a long time and Bloom almost thought she had upset her when she heard the girl laugh and hug her from behind "Thanks Bloom, you're a real friend"

...

The two girls walked up the steps toward the castle, red carpet under them; candles above them flowers surrounded them from all sides. The scent and feeling was intoxicating and made them feel light headed (That is, if the broom ride hadn't already done the trick) and giddy with happiness. Hiking there heavy skirts up the steps the girl looked at all the wonderful spectacles going on all around them. It wasn't until they bumped into a wall of people did they realize that they were even inside. Stella gripped Bloom's and shyly with her head down and shoulders up while Bloom had her head craning to see if she could spot a way into the main hall, seeing a huge door off to the left she steered Stella through the richly dressed people. They noticed that a lot of the people moved out of their way to let them pass, envy and adoration in their eyes.

"Why are they staring at us?" Stella whispered to Bloom as they moved quickly toward the door. Bloom shrugged a shoulder "Don't know. I guess they think we're royalty or just very pretty"

"Pretty? No one's ever called me that before" Stella mumbled as they entered the main hall and gasped at the sight. If it was possible, even more candles and flowers were hung and draped everywhere! Couples danced and people ate from the many buffets, entertainers floated in the air while juggling and many of the guests were just happy to watch the long line of ladies slowly move as they all waited for the chance to meet the prince. Stella looked all the way along the line with dread but that dread soon increased to terror when she looked and saw all the way across the HUGE hall at the small staging area where two thrones were placed and two brightly dressed people were sitting with two other people standing close by.

Stella pause before trying to rip herself away from Bloom and run for the exit but the girl already had her in a death grip by the arm and was dragging her toward the end of the line "Cinderella! You know this has to be! He's your soul mate for god's sake! Have some faith in yourself; I don't want to have to drag you the whole way, please!"

Stella stopped struggling when they got into place and she saw just how long the line was, they would be waiting for hours at least "But...what if he doesn't like me?" She whispered to Bloom who smiled at her. Bloom turned to a waiter and plucked a red drink from the tray and handed it to her "Drink this and relax. I'm gonna go get you some crackers or something" Bloom walked off to leave Stella fretting and fidgeting nervously. Looking at the other women in the line who she was sure were so much more beautiful than her, she could barely make her feet move as the line edged toward the front.

Bloom walked casually through the crowd, some people moving to let her through, she reached the buffet table and looked in curiosity at all the strange looking magical things laid out for her. She was in the middle of poking at a green looking goo when she happened to glance up at the walls of the hall and see a balcony, a figure clad in a black dress with silver hair stood looking down on the party with a scowl and Bloom almost changed into her Winx form at the sight of her. Icy...or to be precise Queen Icy. Bloom seriously didn't want to deal with her right now, not when she was busy trying to get Stella and Brandon together. Sighing heavily she walked quickly back to Stella and gave her hand a friendly squeeze as the girl literally shook with nerves.

...

The girls were starting to blur together and Brandon was having trouble not groaning where he sat. He was perched in a shiny gold throne with Flora in her own one next to him; she had kept on a friendly smile for all the girls for the last few hours and never seemed to waver. Sky stood just next to him with a serious look on his face, ready to pounce if anyone got too close. It was in moment like this that Brandon thought he seemed like a guard than a squire. An elderly man stood with his back to Brandon just a few metres in front of him with a long scroll in his hands that served as magic paper, showing the name of the lady who stood in front of him and if she was noble or not. Funnily some girls had actually been pretending to be noble to get a chance at Brandon and he had found that really...sad. He sighed heavily as another shinning girl came forward and bowed to him, smiling brightly. He smiled and tipped his head, the rule was that if he liked what he saw he could have a dance with her. He found that rule to be incredibly unfair, as if the girl had to be beautiful just too speak to him properly.

Sky leaned over and whispered to his friend "How you doing over there?"

Brandon smiled and leaned over "Three hours! I've been at this for THREE HOURS!" he whispered to his squire, a slight desperation in his voice. Sky smiled as Flora leaned over as well "Does the little prince need a break from all the pretty girls?" Brandon's sharp intake of breath told her that the sarcasm was not welcome "Okay okay, I'm sorry. Five minutes? Then you can take a break"

Brandon nodded as he laid his head in his hand, trying to think clearly.

...

"What's going on?" Stella asked as the line started moving slower, beside her Bloom looked toward the front. They were only a couple of girl away from meeting the prince and it seemed that none of the girls had impressed him too much "Don't know. I guess we're just slowing down a little"

Stella nodded hastily "Good, that's good. It gives me more time to prepare"

"You don't need to prepare, you're ready" Bloom said as she settled back at her friend's side. The few girls got there turn and were sent back looking disappointed and dejected some even in tears. Stella felt a panic settle into her stomach and her feet would move no more, the last girl walked away and suddenly there was nothing separating her from the rich prince she had heard about since she was little; she couldn't even bring herself to look up at him. Her eyes were fixed on the ground in front of her and she was frozen, Bloom at her side didn't show any surprise at seeing Brandon as Prince. What she didn't expect was that Sky was beside him, as his squire.

_Okay...should have seen that one coming but...damn! _He looked so handsome and surprised to see her that she froze as well. A heavy moment passed as the two girls stood frozen to the floor that in the end Stella just stepped back and turned away, walking back into the crowd. Bloom thawed out too late to grab her and yelled after her "Hey Stella! I mean...Cinderella, come back! Cindy! Oh shit!" She swore under her breath and briefly turned back to the royal party who were staring at her curiously that she turned and ran away too.

Brandon looked after the blond girl with intense wonder from a brief moment of glimpsing the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he had just seen most of the girls in the kingdom. But the feeling soon past as she disappeared, he stood up and sighed "Now she's got the right idea, I need some air" With that he stalked back into a side room and out onto a long balcony that stretched all the way around the kingdom, he expected Sky to follow him but he was strangely absent.

...

Sky walked quickly after the red headed girl called Bloom through the crowd as she searched frantically for her friend. Bloom swore again under her breath as she didn't see the blond girl anywhere. _Son of a bitch! We were so close, why does Cinderella have to be such a pushover! _Turning back she ran into the tall hard chest of the princes squire, Bloom gasped and stepped back. Sky smiled down at Bloom while the girl blushed furiously and asked "What are you doing here?"

Sky shrugged "I'm the prince's squire; It's my job to be here"

Bloom nodded and smiled back "I umm...never got a chance to thank you for saving me from the wolf. That was really brave"

"Well I was in the area" Trying to kill an innocent girl "I'm just glad you're okay" Bloom didn't miss the tingling in her stomach as he spoke, even if it had been only a couple of days she had missed him intensely, she wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms but right now... "Sorry but I have someone I need to find!" Bloom turned and pushed through the crowd.

Stella burst out into one of the inner corridors where there were almost no people, she had no idea where she was going but she just knew that she needed to not be here. _Oh my god, I totally freaked out in front of a prince, I didn't even get to see him. Hell! I don't deserve to see him; I'm a servant, nothing more! _She found a door that led out to a long balcony, the cold night air brushed over her as she breathed heavily, tears of humiliation forming in her eyes. Gripped the banister she leaned her head downward and tried to block out the whole experience.

"Are you okay?" A voice behind her asked gently.

Stella whirled around to see a man beside her, tall with brown hair illuminated by the light from the windows. He was handsome and looking at her with concern (AKA Brandon, but she didn't know that). Stella sniffed and smiled a sad smiled "Glass slippers, don't ever wear them to a ball. My feet are killing me!" She looked back at the view, the whole kingdom stretched out before her, another tear rolling down her cheek.

Brandon recognised the blond beauty from before but didn't say anything except "You're crying"

Stella nodded and whipped away a tear "I just made a total fool out of myself. I let myself get dragged out here to the castle to meet some prince just because I'm a noble and may have a chance at the crown, as if I deserve it. I got there and all I had to do was smile and bow but I couldn't even do that because I know that he could never like someone like me"

Brandon was shocked but asked anyway "Someone like you?"

Stella chuckled and turned to look at him with a sad expression "Everyday, that prince eats the best food, drinks the richest wine, speaks to the most powerful people in the realm and sleeps in the finest bed. Me? I eat gruel that could turn any stomach; I drink water that I have to pump out of the ground myself, the only people I talk too are my step mother and the pig I have to feed and when I go to sleep at night, it's on a wooden frame filled with potato sacks. So I ask you sir, how could a wealthy prince like that ever in any reality go for a dirty servant girl like me who was lucky enough to be born with 'special' blood?"

Brandon looked at the girl for a long time with a wondrous expression "Maybe if he met you he'd see that you didn't care about the title...but maybe you cared for him and perhaps he could care for you because you're not like other stuck up girls"

Stella sniffed as the tears began to slow "How could I care for someone I can't even look in the eye?"

Brandon smiled and shrugged his arms, his smile made Stella smile and chuckle "Thank you for making sure I'm okay"

Brandon shrugged and leaned against the railing "You look like you needed a friend; I came out here to get away from all those people. Haven't gotten used to big parties yet"

Stella laughed and nodded "Me too, I've never been to such a big party before, I feel so crowded" Stella turned and held out her hand to the tall man "I'm Cinderella" Brandon smiled and took her hand to place a light kiss on the back of it; Stella smiled as she blushed furiously. Looking out into the air she really looked at the view, gasping "See there..." She pointed to a small orange light out in the distance "...That's my house. We have this huge pumpkin patch in the back yard, it goes on for ages and it's my job to take care of it. I've found out that it gives off a very funny orange light at night, funny huh?"

"Well, at least you can always find your way home" The two of them stood side by side at the railing, gazing out over the city.

"Where's your house?" Stella asked curiously.

"Umm" Brandon hesitated and smiled "Close by. But mine gives off a golden light, a VERY BIG GOLDEN LIGHT" Brandon sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, wishing to every god that he wasn't a prince at this moment and he didn't have to tell her that he is and watch her freak out and go all 'yes your majesty' and 'of course your majesty' _Wouldn't it be great if I could tell her I was the princes squire and that Sky was the prince, give me a chance to get to know her as me._

Stella sighed again and stepped away from the railing "Well, I'm gonna go find my friend and go home. There's really no point to staying" She turned to walk away but Brandon caught her hand "Wait Cinderella!" Stella turned with a curious expression; Brandon stood and looked kind of nervous for a moment "You're beautiful" Stella blinked as shock set in "What?"

Brandon took a huge breath and spoke confidently "Can I just say...you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met, and believe me I've met a lot of girls tonight but none of them came as close to you. And it's not just your face but...you have this peace...this beauty on the inside. I've met other nobles and I know that they're all stuck up and they think that they're better than everyone. They seek only their own gratification but you...you're right you're not a real noble...you are so much better than them. I've spoken maybe a handful of words to you but yet every time you say something...you just enrapture me. I could listen to you talk for years" Stella stood frozen to the spot for ages, simply staring at the beautiful stranger for a long time. He came forward and took her hand "I can't explain it but I feel like I know you..."

Stella felt her whole soul lift and sore at his words, felt her heart speed up as she stared up at the only man who had ever told her she was beautiful. She realised she was standing incredibly close to him and didn't mind at all, it felt right. She listened to him and felt like he was speaking for her, knowing what she thought of him and saying it back to her. She felt herself lean in slightly to feel the warmth he gave off, she just wanted to be that bit closer to him...

...

Bloom groaned and leaned against the wall as Sky stood next to her; both feeling defeated and like utter failures "How can we lose one girl? It's ridiculous!"

Sky sighed and smiled at Bloom "Sorry, we'll keep looking. I'm sure she'll turn up"

Bloom turned her face toward him "Aren't you supposed to be a hunter or something? And yet you can't find one girl?"

Sky chuckled "No sorry, this jungle is just a bit too much for me"

Bloom laughed and looked toward the ceiling, smiling when suddenly her face went cold and shock set in. Walking toward them was Flora in her pink dress and a small smile on her face, she reached them and Sky bowed "Sky, do you know where my brother is? I haven't seen him since he went out to get some air"

Sky raised an eyebrow and spoke formally "I'll go see if I can find him"

Flora nodded and smiled at Bloom "Hello, I'm Aurora. Welcome to the castle"

Bloom shook her head and smiled "Umm yes hello your majesty. Thank you. This is a lovely party and can I just say...happy birthday"_ Aurora, freaking Aurora! Flora is sleep freaking beauty, what the hell am I going to do?! I can't even get Stella and Brandon together, who knows where Helia is in this world! GODDAMNIT! _


	7. Rainy Nights and Rose Gardens

Rainy Night and Rose Gardens

Bloom wandered the hall of guests with annoyance; she was not enjoying the ball, AT ALL. She had failed with Stella and Brandon and now she had Flora and Helia to worry about and she knew if Riven was being his usual self, it would be a bitch to work out. It had been hours and it was getting pretty late, for a long time she had spent it with Sky and they had talked and laughed, she had enjoyed that part. Catching sight of Stella she sighed heavily and stalked over to her "Cindy...are you okay? You just ran away like that and I couldn't find you, I thought maybe you ran home or something...why are you smiling?"

Stella had the biggest smile on her face and she was positively glowing "I don't care about the prince, I don't need him. Because I already met someone"

Bloom dropped her drink and gasped in rage "You what?! How? When?"

Stella laughed "Just now. I was out on the balcony and he came and spoke to me, cheered me up. He was so charming and funny, I really like him. He told me I was beautiful and that I was better than all the nobles put together!"

Bloom shook her head, in shock "So you just met him? And he said all that to you, what happened next?"

Stella smiled dreamily and swayed on the spot "We sat down on a bench and we talked for hours, he told me about his childhood and I told him about my father and we just kind of connected" Bloom stared at her with a dead pan look, Stella rolled her eyes "It's true! I'm serious, we have something! It's not just the fact that he's the first guy I've ever really liked, there's something...magical about him and me that just feels...right!" She threw her hands in the air and yelled happily, people glanced there way as Bloom tried to pull her out of the spotlight.

...

"She's the one!" Brandon yelled happily as Sky and Flora watched him walk back and forth across the study, the fire lighting the room. Brandon had been speaking like this for ages since they found him. Both Princess and squire had found him almost skipping as he came prancing back into the party, he'd been sporting a huge grin and as soon as the couple had seen him they'd dragged him away. Obviously fearing for his sanity and the possible issue that he'd been poisoned or cursed...with glee "She's beautiful and smart and kind and she doesn't even know I'm the prince! That means she likes me for me! A girl that sees past my title, my looks and my money and just sees me, the real me. You don't know how this feels, I feel free and happy. Just by being with her" Brandon sat down on an arm chair and stared at the floor in wonder "And I don't ever want to leave her again"

Sky and Flora both had their mouths wide open in shock, Flora recovered first "Well that's grand...umm" She whipped her head to the side to glance at Sky "Love spell?"

Sky turned to her with the same shocked expression "I don't think so...I think he's serious"

Flora turned back to Brandon "You're sure that this isn't just some infatuation? A crush? Maybe you're just...is this the real thing?"

Brandon looked them both in the eye with a serious expression "Yes"

"So you're gonna...marry her?" Sky asked carefully, Brandon thought for a long time with that same serious expression; he stood up and looked through the window where the colourful fireworks were exploding in the sky "This is real guys, I can't live without her"

...

Bloom and Stella stood off to the side of the room, laughing and smiling "I can't believe this is happening" Stella gushed as she nibbled on a chocolate tart "This has been so much fun Bloom; I can't thank you enough for getting me here"

"Well I'm sorry it's almost over, I just wish I could have met him" Bloom spoke in a friendly voice but inside she was panicking; she needed Stella and Brandon to be together. Trumpets suddenly sounded throughout the hall and the whole crowd turned toward the steps leading upward where a small crowd had gathered. Bloom immediately recognised Flora, Sky, Brandon and Queen Icy standing on the steps, looking down at everyone. Beside her Stella froze and had to grip Blooms arm to stay upright "Bloom, that's him" She whispered faintly and Bloom could have done a bloody dance of victory right there. She sighed in relief and turned to Stella "See, I told you. You guys are meant to be"

Stella looked back up toward the stairs with wide eyes "Why didn't he say anything?"

"Probably for the same reason you wouldn't have told him you're a servant. He didn't want you to judge him on his lifestyle" Bloom smiled and took another bite of tart and Queen Icy stepped forward and addressed the hall in complete silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the grand royal ball where tonight, we are celebrating the birthday of Princess Aurora and the engagement announcement of Prince Brandon!" the crowd cheered loudly as everyone in the room tensed up, this was the moment everyone had been waiting for. At the back of the hall Bloom and Stella were the only ones not smiling, Bloom watched icy with a sour expression while Stella was still in shock over the Brandon thing.

Icy continued proudly "Before we announce the engagement of the prince, I would like to take a special moment to congratulate Aurora" She turned and held her glass up to the princess "On eighteen wonderful years of life, I wish you many more in your time to come" Everyone raised a glass and Bloom couldn't help but feel the double meaning in the toast, fear for Flora ran through her when she felt for sure the queen was up to something. Turning back to the crowd Icy smiled "I would now like to present the king of the realm, who is going to announce the Princes bride to be, we would like to publically welcome her to the family and wish her and the prince a life time of good wishes" _Yeah right! _Bloom thought as Icy stepped back and the royal party parted as the trumpets started up again, Bloom watched anxiously as the red curtains opened at the top of the stairs to reveal a tall handsome man in red and gold, standing proudly at the top. The crowd applauded and even Stella smiled and clapped, Bloom beside her was frozen to the spot, nothing had prepared her for this.

Sweet fancy fucking Valtor...

"Son of a bitch..." Bloom mumbled as she tried to process this new information into her brain that refused to work. The clapped died down as the king himself descended the steps proudly; he reached the royal party and smiled, clapped Brandon on the shoulder and leading him forward. He turned to Brandon and chuckled "Well, have you made a decision?" This inspired some laughing although Bloom couldn't think why, she still couldn't believe it. Beside her Stella gasped.

"Oh my...Bloom? You don't think that...I...me...?" Stella stuttered out, her grip tightening. Bloom nodded and Stella started to breath more heavily, looking up she saw Brandon across the room look directly at her "Oh my god, he's gonna pick me"

"Called it" Bloom mumbled, Stella turned and grabbed her shoulders "What do I do?"

Bloom was looking off into space "Marry him, have kids, be happy. Valtor will be your father in law..." She trailed off slowly.

Stella gave Bloom a concerned look "Are you okay?"

Up the front Brandon turned back to Valtor and smiled "Yes I have" Beside him Valtor nodded and smiled "What's her name?"

Stella shook Bloom "Bloom I need you to snap out of this, Please! I can't do this on my own...Bloom!" Stella did the only thing she could think of and slapped Bloom across the face, she gasped and shook her head roughly. Eyes looking around the room wildly Bloom gripped Stella by the shoulders and asked "Cindy...what time is it?"

The clock tower stuck loud and final throughout the whole kingdom and as it thundered through the halls Bloom and Stella made a break for it. Both girls ran fast and terrified through the halls and down the steps of the castle. Back inside Brandon waited until the chimes stopped to turn and smile at the audience and say loudly "I just hope she'll have me, her name is Cinder-where'd she go?"

...

"Run run run!" Stella yelled as she bolted down the stairs, her dress making it incredibly difficult, Bloom ran next to with a panicked face. Once they were nearing the bottom both girls were caught off guard when bells started to sound throughout the castle "What is that?" Stella yelled frantically.

"That's the guards who are going to come looking for us!" Bloom yelled as she reached the bottom.

Stella at the last second tripped terribly over her skirt and fell mercilessly down the last of the steps, it looked quite painful and Bloom nearly fainted at the sight of it. So many things were happening at once she couldn't keep it straight. _Valtor is king! Sky is a squire! Brandon is marrying Stella! Miss F is my fairy god mother! The wolf killed my parents and we have got to get the frick out of here! _"Cinderella, are you okay?"

Bloom rushed over to Stella at the bottom of the steps and lifted her head up to see her open her eyes and smile lazily at her "It's Bloom...Hi Bloom...Where are we?"

Bloom breathed hard with relief "We're in the castle, running from the guards!"

Stella looked eerily calm "Oh really...Why? Are we in trouble?"

Bloom nodded frantically "Yes yes! It's terrible, Fairy God mother said we can't stay out past midnight and the prince just asked you to marry him but you don't want to so we're running for our lives!"

This got Stella's attention "Well of course I don't want to marry the prince!" She shot up into a sitting position, looking outraged at Bloom "You know the only guy for me is Brandon! Why are we here? Whose ball is this, my father's? Are we in Saloria?...Where'd you get that dress its fabulous?!"

Bloom laughed hysterically and tackled her friend to the floor "Oh Stella! It's you!"

"Ow, Bloom get off me, you crinkling my dress!" Stella mumbled under her, Bloom rose to her full height and took a few steps back, once there she lifted up the bottom on Stella's dress and proceeded to try and pry off one of her glass slippers "Hey that's my shoe!"

"Sorry!" Bloom yelled happily as she finally tugged it free "But the prince is gonna borrow it!" Bloom turned and threw it onto a nearby step. Gripping Stella by the wrist she tugged the girl up and dragged her from the hall, smiling as she went.

...

The events after the ball were fuzzy and strange, the only thing Bloom knew for sure was that she had a hell of a time trying to fly back home on the broom with a hysterical Stella holding onto her for dear life. Bloom woke the next morning with a splitting headache and by what she could feel around her she knew for certain she was lying on the rough wooden surface of her floor. Peeking through one eye she looked right up at the incredibly annoyed face of her fairy god mother. Bloom bolted upright and squealed as she crawled away from the older woman "Oh my god, staring at someone inches from their face while their sleeping, who does that? Seriously!"

Miss F looked cross, for once. Her hands planted firmly on her hips and her eyes piercing down on the sleepy girl "And what time do you call this? I waited for you last night after I specifically told you to be home before midnight and what time do you get home? Ten minutes past! What do you have to say?"

Bloom rubbed her eyes and yawned "Maybe your watch is ten minutes fast?" Bloom squealed again when a feather pillow hit her face. Miss F had gone a slightly darker shade of red; she began pacing the floor "Red darling this can't happen again, you know how dangerous the world is. You can't just go running off and staying up late because you think nothing bad will happen. Magic is dangerous and most importantly, it always comes with consequences. There are prices to be paid and rules that you have to follow-"

"Okay okay" Bloom held up both hands and gave her god mother a sincere expression "I promise I won't bend the rules again. I'm sorry" Bloom picked herself up off the floor and found herself back in her old clothes. Sighing she wobbled over to the wooden table and seated herself, pulling her head into her hands "Ugh, I don't feel good"

She heard the older lady seat herself next to her "What is it?"

Bloom slightly shook her head "I have a pounding headache and I feel like my insides have gone all...wobbly"

"Oh lord, you didn't eat anything while you were there did you?!"

Bloom's eyes snapped open; she remembered the chocolate tart and the funny drinks. _Jeez, somebody could have warned me! _"Umm, maybe"

Miss F sighed heavily "Oh I swear you could go into one of those parties and come out a bullfrog wearing a pink tutu!" Bloom smiled widely, she had a feeling that Miss F was a bit different in this world than back in Magix "Granny, you don't agree with things here in town do you?"

Looking up she saw the woman's expression go sour "No I don't! Red dear I despair at the whole idea of bartering magical goods in plain daylight and simply conjuring up cheap tricks to get you through day to day life"

"You don't like the magic?"

"It's not the magic dear; it's the way it's used. Back in my day we used to stick to the old ways, ancient magic done in the forest with incantations and markings. These kinds of spells always were more powerful than the ones you use today. Why back in my day you could awaken someone from a sleeping spell just like that!" She clicked her fingers and a spark of light erupted from her nails, sending smoke into the air "But today it's all glass coffins and towers guarded for three hundred years by plants, I mean have you ever heard such nonsense!"

Bloom laughed through sleepy eyes, slowly coming back into consciousness, beside her Miss F shook her head and smiled "But that was five hundred years ago, too much time has passed"

Bloom almost choked, her eyes going wide. _Crap, just how old is she in this universe. I couldn't even tell back home, after all the woman wore hoop earrings! _The faint groaning made Bloom turn her head toward her bed and she almost hit the roof when she laid eyes on Stella, sleeping soundly. Bloom tipped out of her chair and next thing she knew she was hoisting her friend upright and hugging her "STELLA!"

The blond girl groaned against her shoulder and muttered "Bloom, I had a bad dream. I dreamt that we attended some crazy ass ball and that we were being chased out because Brandon was gonna propose to me, why would I run from that? And even weirder, we rode home on this stick thing...a broom...whatever that is" Bloom smiled and held her friend tighter "Don't worry about it. We'll get through this Stella; now that you're here I know we can win this thing"

Miss F cleared her throat and the two girls glanced over at her "I thought her name was Cinderella, or Cindy?"

Bloom lurched back from Stella in fright as the girl began to speak "Jeez Miss F you look like something out of an old-" Bloom did the first thing she could think of and roughly flicked Stella right in the throat, the girl bent over while chocking and coughing. Bloom spoke over her loudly "Sorry got confused. Wow it is a beautiful day isn't it? Cindy, let's go pick some apples for breakfast" Bloom hoisted the girl from her bed and dragged her from the house. Once outside Stella pulled away and glared at Bloom accusingly "Ah, what was that?! God why the throat? You know if you ever did that to Musa she'd kick your ass-"

"Stella you can't say things like that! Not here, not anywhere. You don't understand, you're Cindy here and Cindy doesn't act...at all...like you! Do me a favour and suppress everything!" Bloom walked over to the apple tree and started to roughly pick red apples from its branches, Stella stalked up next to her and whispered "Fine, I'll play. Who's Cindy? Where is here? Why can't we talk in front of Miss F and holy hell what am I wearing?! Are these rags?!"

Stella was back in Cindy's old brown and black clothes and Stella looked like she wanted to strip and burn them from her body. Bloom grabbed Stella's wrists and gave her a serious look "Forget the clothes! I'll explain everything just as long as you don't freak out everything should be fine"

"Cinderella!" A seriously pissed of Countess Cassandra screeched from her front porch, the two girls glanced over to her with wide eyes. The woman began stalking toward the front gate and Bloom had just enough time to whisper in Stella's ear "We're in a fairy tale, you're Cinderella. A slave girl who works for Cassandra, your stepmother. You're shy and a total pushover and remember...suppress everything!"

The woman had reached them and they saw that she was even uglier angry and up close "How dare you!" She pocked a finger in Stella's face and Bloom could just see the blonds girls eyes darkening "How dare you ruin your sister's chance at the crown, who do you think you are? Waltzing around with the prince and dressing above your station, the whole town thinks you're a harlot. A slut! When I saw you try and sneak out of the ball unnoticed I almost ran you down along with the guards, did you think you could get away with it? You!" She pocked Stella in the chest roughly "A servant girl! You're nothing compared to your sister and you'll never be anything more than a common and cheap piece of trash who takes orders fr-AH!" Stella's fist connected with the lady's nose with a sickening crunch and behind her bloom screamed aswell, she hands rushing to her face to cover the fact that Stella had done the opposite of what she'd asked.

Countess Cassandra hit the ground with a thud as a smug Stella stood over her; the older woman was out cold. Bloom lost it "STELLA! WHAT PART OF SUPPRESS EVERTHING DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

...

_This is without a doubt the most boring moment of my existence. _Musa thought as she wandered the halls of the great creepy ass castle, the walls were dark blue and the floor almost black wood, candles lighting the way from holders hoisted up on the walls. Musa eyed them as she walked, she had been walking for ages now and she was pretty sure that this castle was even bigger than Stella's. She was still very confused about this whole world and her place in it, Bloom had made it pretty clear that no one would be getting out until they all found their happily ever afters' and well...that presented a problem for Musa. There was the fact that she had no idea how much time she had until the spell was permanent and even more troubling was that she had to find a way to make a certain someone fall for her.

Riven.

She sighed annoyed as she recalled the events of last night after he'd let her into the castle. Dripping wet and freezing to death he didn't exactly give her the warm welcome some of her friends would have expected, in fact she barely saw him again for the whole night. Resolving to not dying of cold she walked through the dark castle and into a long passageway with lots of doors, entering the first one she found a richly furnished room with silks and lace everywhere, it was something she expected Stella to live in but not her. Going to the next room she found a bigger room with twice the silk, she was almost afraid to try the third but it turned out to be exactly what she wanted. Medium sized with cool purple and blues everywhere with long windows with window seats, even a medium sized fireplace. It took her a while to light a fire since she didn't seem to command that much magic herself anymore, so after a ridiculous amount of time she was able to light it up and huddle down in front of it. After a while she got up and checked the drawers and found a large selection of clothes but as Musa was probably a little on the small side she couldn't even dream of fitting into any of them. So she selected a plain cream coloured night dress that reached the floor and had three cute little buttons in the front holding it closed, for a while she sat in front of the fire and tried to sort out the muddle of her thoughts, her fingers twitching to hold a flute or something. Music had always made thinking easier but that probably wasn't an option here, she could see Riven storming into her room and snatching it off her for all the noise she would make.

Her ears picked up a soft creaking of floor boards down the hall that came closer within a few seconds, she knew immediately that it was Riven from the way the steps were light but very powerful. When the footsteps paused right outside her door she could almost see him eyeing the door in that curiously disapproving way of his, after a moment she heard the footsteps pick back up and continue on their way. That night she had trouble sleeping, the rain had really picked up and she swear she could hear the sound of a distant wolf.

Sighing again Musa continued on her way down the dark blue hall, a spot of sunlight had caught her attention and she made her way over to a tall window and looked out to see a small garden, the house curved around it and made it into a sort of courtyard slash jungle. Hundreds of red roses bloomed in all the bushes and even the ones that had sprouted up from between the pavement were in full bloom. She didn't miss the tall figure walking absentmindedly among them and Musa felt a spark of something go through her, now was her chance to talk to him. She quickly rushed downstairs and after a little trouble found her way to a door leading out into the rosy courtyard, she was quickly overtaken by the glorious smell and beauty of it all. Slowly walking through while gazing up at the tall tree Musa felt a warm sort of peace settle in her that she didn't even notice the figure standing in front of her until she bumped into it.

Startled she took a step back and smiled awkwardly up at Riven "Huh, walked right into you didn't I?" he said nothing but continued to stare down at her with that same annoyed and curious expression, Musa felt even more awkward than before and quickly tried to think of something to say "So ah...you one of those guys who secretly like to plant gardens huh?"

She wasn't surprised when he walked away from her without a word, rolling her eyes at herself she tried again "Okay fine, good morning. How are you today? It really is a lovely day isn't it? So sunny and bright" _Great, I'm talking about the weather. Just keep talking, just keep talking _"My friend Flora would so love this garden, she one of those plant people. Did you do all this?" No answer as she watched him walk over to a table and look up to the sky with his back to her, completely ignoring her "I happened to notice you don't have an servants...is that normal or do you just really like being alone"

She walked over to him and looked up at his impassive face "No really, why are you up here all alone?"

Musa detected a slight shard release of breath from him until he turned to look down on her again "You talk too much"

Musa was startled silly. She blinked up at him "Alright then" She bit her lip to make sure she didn't say anymore and raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to speak. He didn't. He just turned his back and walked away, Musa felt a spark of anger at him go through her so she stalked after him "I was just trying to be nice, you know what that is don't you? Maybe my question was a little personal but at least I'm trying to make an effort!"

She was startled again when he whirled around with the speed of lightening and looked down on her with slight annoyance aswell, they both stood on the threshold of the door to go back inside, he hands gripping either side of the door frame "Why are you here?"

"Didn't I tell you? And why should I tell you again when you won't even answer my questions?" She tipped her face up and gave him a stubborn expression.

"I have my reasons" He said shortly.

"So do I" Musa replied back with the same voice. Riven gave her a once over and after a long time asked "You payed your way into this castle, how long are you going to be here?"

_Well jeez, I've been here one night and he's already sick of me!_ Musa sniffed and tried to look not so offended "If I have my way, as little time as possible" true she had sneered the words and she was annoyed that he didn't even seem to flinch in the face of her insult. He let go of the doorframe and leaned against it, much like he had last night "There are rules if you want to live here"

Musa nodded "I thought so, lay em on me"

"You'll have to do your share of the work, clean your own room, cook your own meals" Musa nodded "You can go anywhere except the upstairs study, understand? Not even a toe in the door" Musa furrowed her eyebrows but nodded anyway "Lastly, whatever..." he stuck a finger in her face "Whatever happens, no going into the woods at night. This is important, no matter how much you might want to no leaving this castle after sun down. Disobey and I throw you out myself" He then walked away quickly, she poked her head in the door and called after him.

"But why?"

He spoke without looking back; Musa could see the slight tightening of his fist "Because I don't want to be the one who has to scrape up your dead carcass when the wolf gets you"

Musa felt a chill go down her spine "How kind of you" She mumbled and turned back to the garden, the sun had disappeared somewhere behind the clouds. She walked through the red roses deep in thought.


	8. Warts and Needles

Chapter Eight: Warts and Needles

Bloom wiggled her toes at the fire, her feet resting up on the stool while she watched Stella agonize over her wardrobe and jewellery. In Stella's words the fashion of the fairy tale world was "So intentionally rugged and awful" and she was trying to make the best of it, spending the last half an hour going over every article of clothing Red owned and making comments. After the whole situation with Countess Cassandra Bloom had literally been on her knees begging for the horror to stop, the older woman lying unconscious on her front lawn, Stella complaining loudly about her hand and Miss F charging out the front door wand in hand demanding to know where the danger was. So after a lot of explaining and panicking Bloom had convinced Miss F to zap the Countess back to her own home and to get Stella inside and out of the danger of punching anyone also. Bloom vividly remembered the words Miss F had said to her before she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"The girl's got a hell of a right hook on her" Miss F remarked as they walked slowly toward the front gate, the street beyond strangely quiet for once. Bloom smiled "I've seen her use that right hook in order to secure a ridiculous amount of dresses in the past from pesky store clerks, she's my best friend"

After a moment "She didn't seem to have that attitude yesterday night when I met her, she seemed more...modest and shy. This girl is all..." Miss f did a big show of looking girly and observing her nails. Bloom laughed and nodded "I know It's terrible but don't worry" She opened the gate and waited until Miss F reached the other side "I'm all over it"

Miss F smiled back at her "Okay just be sure to-"

"Stay out of the woods and not go near any wolves" Bloom finished for her "Yeah I got it"

Miss F turned a fraction to walk away but paused for a moment; turning back to Bloom she gave her a serious look "Bloom I wouldn't bring this up unless it wasn't important but...I would like you to come and see me some time. Of course come in the day and walk fast through the woods but I really would like to talk to you about some things"

Bloom leaned forward and whispered "Things?"

"Magical things" Miss F whispered back and Bloom had the sudden urge to chuckle, Miss F seemed so paranoid in this universe, she always expected her to be level headed and strong. Bloom nodded solemnly and answered "Sure, soon" _Soon..._

"Ugh god I'm in the nine circles of magical hell" Stella muttered as she surveyed the three dresses she had draped over the wooden table, she stood with her hands on her hips and a quizzical expression.Her hair was washed and now slightly damp, she wore a lavender dress that was made out of cheap silk. It was the only thing in Red's wardrobe that even came close to Stella's standard of clothing "How do they live in these drab and colourless clothes, are they mentally insane or just posses bad taste?"

"Stella" Bloom warned the blond girl from her armchair "If you're gonna act like Cinderella you should at least dress like her. Cindy is very sweet and kind, with a sort of gentle nature"

Stella turned to her "And I don't have that?"

Bloom paused for a moment "NO" Stella rolled her eyes and turned back to the table "I don't want to be Cinderella, I've read the fairy tale and she's just such a pushover! I'm a princess, royalty with money and servants and a thousand dresses. Not some serving girl with tacky clothes that gets up at the crack of dawn to serve her own family. No! I won't do it!" She picked up a small pair of white fur gloves and slapped them down on the table.

"It's just for a day or two; don't princesses know how to act? Anyway I'm not sure how much you'll even be leaving this house that much, what with your little stunt this morning with Cassandra" Bloom rubbed her temple with a slight ache in her temple.

Stella chuckled and leaned against the fireplace "The witch had it coming! But on the plus side, you said that Brandon was the Prince I'm destined to marry" She gave a happy little bounce "I could live with that. I've always wanted to see him in that richly dressed suit with that sexy attitude only a prince can pull off" She stared off into the distance while twirling her hair around her fingers. Bloom furrowed her eyes brows and tried to not think too much into it. Truthfully she was feeling a bit lonely herself; she really wanted to see Sky. Probably one of the best things about this little adventure was that she got to fall in love with Sky all over again, it made her so happy. But getting there was a real bitch though. Stella snapped out of her thinking and gave Bloom a once over "So you're Red Riding Hood? I don't really know the story very well, since it's an earthly story and I was only interested in reading the ones about true love and princesses. But don't you have to be eaten by a wolf and if Miss F is your granny then shouldn't we be protecting her?"

Bloom closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair "Granny can handle herself, if she has the power to turn even Cinderella into a princess and the bravery to live out in the woods with a killer wolf on the loose then she's gonna be okay. Still I've seen the wolf...it's really...vicious"

"Bloom of the Dragon fire is scared of a little wolf? Do you not remember all the monsters we've faced and all the pesky villains we've brought down? The Trix must be worse than some little dog" Stella looked down at her nails and tried to pry the dirt from under them in disgust. Bloom felt a chill go down her spine, after a long time she whispered "This isn't just some dog Stella. I think it's something more, you guys have it easy all you have to do is fall in love and I have to battle a monster"

"Oh is Riven suddenly all smiles and rainbows? You're crazy if you don't think that Musa won't kill him before all this is over, that man is such a grouch. Totally don't know why she puts up with that beast"

Bloom came out of her dark thoughts of wolves and smiled "She's loves him"

Stella got a strange look on her face "I wish Tecna was here, she'd know how to explain it to me" Stella suddenly gave Bloom a threatening look "And don't tell her I said that, ever!"

"Okay" Bloom rose from her chair and stretched on her feet "I have to go and deal with some stuff, you stay here and don't let anyone inside" After a moment a thought she added "Unless it's a prince with a glass slipper then by all means go nuts" Stella smiled and clapped her hands, literally bouncing on the spot "I'm so excited. Brandon. The handsome prince desperately searching for his lost princess, I can't wait!"

Bloom walked to the door and pulled on the woollen and fur cloak, securing it tightly "I suppose there's no point in telling you to behave, is there?"

Stella had settled into the armchair with her legs crossed, a smug and mischievous look on her face, she shook her head with a sly smile. Bloom nodded and turned to the door, at the last moment she turned and pointed a finger at Stella "You. Stay. Here"

"Where are you going?!" Stella asked in a childish voice.

Bloom yelled through the closing door "To find Flora. She knows me and she knows I know you, if I ever want Brandon to find you and make you his queen I can't let Flora interfere; I have to make her stay away from the whole thing. I don't need fairy tales combining, I'm already confused enough"

...

"What do you mean you didn't cast the spell on Aurora?" Countess Cassandra asked in an annoyed voice, she stared through the window of her living room with a scornful expression. Even Queen Icy who sat behind her didn't want to test her in this mood, the queen shrugged her shoulders "Well I was planning to lure her up to the tower last night after the announcement of the future queen but a certain servant of yours made a scene and ruined everything. The stupid girl hasn't left her brothers side all day, she insists she can help find the missing girl, her and her stupid kind heart!"

Cassandra turned from the window and gave the queen a look, an ugly blackish bruise forming under both her eyes, her nose was also bent in a strange way "You swore you could get the prince to choose my daughter for queen, I didn't mean my step daughter the queen of the pig slop! Now I have to find a way to get Chimera and Prince Brandon together on my own terms!"

Icy resisted the urge to shoot to her feet "The plan was that you help me with my spell to get rid of the bloody princess and in exchange I would get the prince to marry your air headed daughter but that didn't happen now did it? All because of that damn servant of yours!" Icy paused and gave the countess a look "What happened to your face?"

Countess Cassandra fists her hands and screamed at the ceiling "That damn servant of mine! This morning she assaulted me in plain daylight for yelling at her, as is my rite to yell for disobeying my orders! The wench is out of control, a completely different person. And now she's staying with that farm girl next door, the orphan"

Icy paused and clocked her head to the side "The one with the red hair? She was at the ball last night, with your servant. She was also speaking to the prince's squire and the princess aurora, she could be troublesome" Icy rose and walked to the window, the two ladies watched as the girl in question exited her house while adjusting her cloak with a troubled expression "You know...we could hit four birds with one stone"

The countess whipped her head to stare at the white haired queen "What do you mean?"

Icy continued to watch the girl walk down the street "We can get rid of that pesky servant and that nosy friend of hers, we can also rid ourselves of the princess AND ensure a union between Chimera and the prince"

The countess was staring wide eyed now "How?"

Icy smiled and pointed a finger at the house next door "If she's left...then that means your servant is home all alone"

...

"And so you see your majesty the whole thing was just a huge mess. My friend Cindy is really shy and hates to be the centre of attention" Bloom said as she sipped her tea facing the Princess Flora who as giving her her full attention "In fact I think that it would be best if...Prince Brandon were to find her himself...I think that would be better for everyone, with your help of course"

Flora put down her tea and clasped her hands together, she spoke after a long moment "Your friend Cinderella, I understand, is of a...umm...modest financial situation. You said this was a problem for her? I know my brother already knows that she's..."

"Poor?" Bloom finished for me, she could see that flora was trying to be un offensive and not judge. Best to help her through it.

Flora nodded "Yes and it didn't seem to be a problem with him. I think he loves her, very much. He's been in a state every since she ran away last night. Why did she run?"

"She doesn't believe she's worthy" Bloom explained in a courteous voice but on the inside she was holding in laughter. The image she was painting of Cindy was NOTHING like Stella was now, if she had her way Stella would barge into the castle and throw herself at Brandon but Bloom couldn't let that happen, there were rules! "If you could come and talk to her and perhaps convince her that she belongs with him then that would make her feel better, then you could tell Brandon where she is and he could come and find her at my house. They have their reunion without any complications or hesitations and everyone's happy" _Okay there were rules to fairy tales you had to follow, like the ending being the same but there wasn't anything wrong with giving the characters a little nudge in the right direction. Plus the whole point of Flora's visit was to keep an eye on her; she didn't want Cassandra, Icy or the freaking King interfering with Flora's fairy tale. She already had enough trouble dealing with Stella's!_

Flora nodded deep in thought "Yes you're right. They're obviously in love and if I want my brother to be happy then I have to convince my new sister in law that she is perfect for him. And he can NEVER know I interfered" Bloom nodded frantically "Alright let's go to your house!"

...

Stella stared up at the ceiling in total boredom; she was cuddled up in the armchair by the fire waiting for Bloom to come back. She was also anxiously waiting for trumpets to sound and announce the prince's arrival any minute now! Smiling she thought of how she'd get all teary and give the guy the small smile of a girl about to be propose too, then after accepting he'd swing her up into his arms and kiss her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on the door; Stella glanced at the door in curiosity. _Well it's not trumpets! _Stella stood and waltzed over to the door, fixing her hair she smiled and opened it.

And almost had a stroke.

On the threshold, instead of a handsome prince, hunched an old beggar lady with pale skin and a huge nose that threatened to poke Stella's eye out with a huge wart jutting out the end of it. She had to physically stop herself from cringing; forcing a smile she asked "Can I help you?"

The old woman spoke in a raspy voice "Hello my dear, I'm the towns old beggar lady" Stella clocked her head to the side with her sympathetic face "I travel from place to place and live off the land and the people's kind generosity, it's the only thing an old woman my age can do at this point in her life. And well, I was walking down your street enjoying the sunlight-"

"Oh I do love sunlight!" Stella gushed with a smile.

The woman smiled and nodded "Oh yes don't we all. And I happened to see that beautiful apple tree on the front lawn and I thought perhaps we could do a little bartering in exchange for a bushel or two?"

Unfortunately for Stella and everyone involved in this little adventure, Stella had skipped over the part in fairy tales where you're not supposed to invite old ladies with warts into your house talking about apples and stuff, she always would just skip to the happy ending and not bother to read the details. So it wasn't surprising when she exclaimed happily "Well of course you can! We always have more apples, don't we? What can you offer in exchange?"

The old woman gave the slightest hint of pure deviousness in her eyes but her voice remained the same "Well I do have this" From out of nowhere the old hag produced a long, finely stitched, red cloak. Stella's eyes went wide as she observed the fine piece of clothing, she mumbled in shock "Red Riding Hood" taking it into her hands she felt the heavy smooth fabric and felt a rush of excitement at helping Bloom with her own fairy tale. Stella nodded enthusiastically "Yes yes it's perfect, thank you!"

The old woman smiled "Oh but the clasp...it's a little broken. You'll need to sew it back on in order to keep the cloak usable and working, I just so happen to have the thread and needle all ready for you. Here you are my dear" The old hag produce a long piece of red thread and tied to the end was a needle with a strange purplish glint to the end. Stella accepted it thankfully "I'll sew it on right away! Here's your apple" She fetched a shining red apple from the basket and handed it to the old woman.

The woman smiled once again, more sinister this time, and said "You have a nice day dear"

...

Bloom walked side by side with Flora peeking over her shoulder every three seconds to make sure the queen or king or prince or squire wasn't lurking behind them, it made her very uneasy to think of what would happen if she ran into any of them. Flora walked calmly with grace and her head held high and Bloom was pleasantly surprised to notice that she seemed more confident and commanding in this universe, whenever a servant would cross them she bow her head politely instead of smiling and sputtering out a "Hello" like back home. They rounded a corner to walk into the grand foyer when Bloom stopped dead in her tracks, after a moment she gripped Flora by the shoulders and hoisted her back around the corner.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" Flora asked looking around the hall for an signs of danger. Bloom was peeking around the corner with wide eyes.

"Holy crap would you look at that?" Bloom muttered quietly.

Flora leaned over beside her and chuckled "It's just Brandon and Sky"

"And half the royal guard! If we go out that way we'll have twenty guys tackling us within seconds" Bloom explained, eyeing the mass of heavily armoured guards with dread. They all clearing blocked the exit and had a feeling trying to sneak past them would prove insanely difficult, especially if Sky saw her. Groaning under her breath she looked over at Flora who was smiling next to her "Something amusing your highness?"

Flora smiled wider "Oh it's just so nice to see Brandon so focussed on getting your friend back; I've known him since he was little and let me tell you, he was a total ladies man up until last night. I think Cinderella is the first girl ever to reject him but I think that's what makes him love her more" Flora sighed and rested her head against Bloom's shoulder dreamily. Bloom noted that she looked a little envious and felt a small bit on envy herself. What she wouldn't give to go and run into Sky's arms at this moment. Sighing she stood up straight "Is there a back entrance to this place?"

Flora nodded and took her by the hand leading her back down the hall. Soon they were walking out into the warm sunshine and finally Bloom let out the breath she had been holding since they started walking again, sneaking around castles was a tense thing. But all of that air came choking back in when she spotted a man on a white horse riding toward them, she was also surprised when Flora gasped and dragged her into a nearby stable. Bloom almost tripped and landed in the hay but only Flora's tight grip on her wrist stopped her "Hey! Whatcha doing?"

Flora was practically hyperventilating, gripping the wooden door with both hands and peeking out the crack in between the wood "It's him!"

Bloom waited for a moment for her to continue but when she stayed silent Bloom just trotted over to the door and peeked out, and then laughed. The scene was so perfect! HELIA on a white horse with his hair all loose and clean white and brown pants and shirt were finely stitched and he had this far away look on his face, the one you get when you stare at the ocean at sunset. And Flora was practically drooling over him. _Oh gods of Magix...thank you! Thank you so much! _"Oh do you know him?" Bloom asked an innocent voice.

Flora swallowed "A little. We umm, we met about a week ago in the forest, I was picking flowers and he just appeared out of nowhere. We talked and he said he was a friend of my brothers; we rode back to the castle together. I don't even know his name!" Flora closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the wooden door, a red blush creeping into her cheeks.

Bloom wanted to giggle girlishly but instead she asked "You really like him?"

Flora peeked over at her and whispered "I don't know him! That would be shameless of me to have feelings for a gentleman that I don't even know, there are things a princess must find out before she becomes emotionally attached to a man-why are you laughing?!"

Bloom was in tears "Oh Princess Aurora! That's adorable! Could you get any sweeter?" She faced the girl with a smile "You don't need to know him; you just have to know what you feel! In your heart. Listen to the heart, screw what you brain and I suspect what the queen says. If you like him go and talk to him"

Flora's face paled slightly but after a moment she nodded, opening the door she exited the stable and walked toward Helia who was leading his horse over to the stable boy. Whipping out the creases in her dress she walked up behind him and smiled "H-hello" Helia turned around and gave her a surprised smile, Bloom could feel the heat from her face all the way beside the stable.

"Hello, you're here" He said simply.

"Yes I'm here" Flora replied with a small laugh that was full of nerves "I was hoping to run into you again. Ever since that day in the forest I've been wondering about you"

Helia smiled "Me too, it's not every day I meet a beautiful princess in the woods, hard thing to forget"

Flora laughed and fidgeted "You didn't come to the ball last night?"

Helia inclined his head to the right "I wanted too, I'm sorry. I had things to do, I couldn't miss them. But I also felt a little hesitant...about coming"

Flora looked up at him curiously "Oh why?"

"Well" Helia looked embarrassed now, he glanced at the hay covered ground "The truth is I was worried that If I came to the ball then maybe I'd be disappointed and find you with a fiancée or a husband?"

Flora laughed in relief "Oh gosh no! No I'm not married, well not yet anyway. But now that we have met up again...maybe we could introduce ourselves properly" Flora stood up straighter and did a little curtsey "I'm Princess Aurora"

Helia bowed back "Prince Helia" He took her hand and gave it a light kiss. Flora went as red as ever, eyes going wide and smile getting impossibly big. Bloom chuckled and watched them in excitement, then a strange thought came into her head. _Hmm, if I hadn't came here and spoken to Flora and had us sneak out the back, would they still have met? I'll bring it up with Stella...Oh Stella! I've let her at the house for over a whole hour; god knows what damage she's done. Please please restrain yourself Stella! _Bloom sighed and walked over to the smiling couple, she bowed her head at Helia and addressed Flora "Your majesty we should be going, time is running out"

Flora nodded seriously "Oh of course!" She turned back to Helia "Will you be staying for dinner, I'd like it if we could talk some more"

"Princess I wouldn't miss it for the world" Helia bowed again and walked away. Bloom had to drag Flora from the stables and get her into a carriage after that.

...

Stella happily waited next to the wooden table with glee, she was happy about being able to help Bloom find her red cloak and it had only cost her an apple! So she was ready to burst with excitement when she heard a carriage pull up outside, her first thought was Brandon but when she saw Flora and Bloom emerge from the carriage she got a bit confused. Bloom would want her to act modest and stuff for the princess and be like Cinderella. Stella suppressed a groan and smiled instead, opening the door and walk out onto the lawn.

She saw Bloom give her a warning look over Flora's shoulder but Stella ignored it. She smiled and bowed for the richly dress Princess "Your majesty, it's an honour"

Flora smiled at her with a grateful expression and took her hand "No, the honour is mine. I've been wanting to see you since last night, so has my brother. He's been looking for you ever since you ran; he was so confused and happy at the same time. You have no idea how much we've all been waiting for this moment, the moment when my brother would fall in love with a nice, beautiful girl"

Stella was stunned in silence; she'd never heard Flora so formal before. Polite maybe but not THIS polite "Umm, I'm glad I could just meet him and see what a wonderful man he is"

Flora nodded and smiled with glee "I understand you have some hesitations about entering the royal life and I'm here to help you sort them out. To help you understand that even though you're of humble birth you'll fit right in"

Stella's smile faltered and she glared over at Bloom with rage. _Hesitations! What the hell? I'm not nervous! What has Bloom been spoon feeding them in that castle; I'm ready to go now. I could show them a thing or two about being a princess! _Bloom spotted the look and quickly jumped in "Why don't we go inside and have some tea?"

The three girls walked into the cute warm little house and sat down at the table, Flora was strangely fascinated by the little cottage and kept observing all the little knick knacks around everywhere. Once seated Stella started to pour the tea and listen to Flora talk while Bloom excused herself for a moment to walk into the laundry room. Stella thought nothing of it and continued to listen to Flora try and convince about the great lifestyle of being in the royal family, so you can imagine her surprise when Bloom suddenly appeared behind her and slammed a shovel into the back of Flora's head.

Stella shot from her chair and screamed, eyes going back and forth between Bloom and Flora in panic. Flora had been knocked out and was slumped over the table while Bloom stood over her looking smug "What-What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?! Don't you know she's a princess?!" Stella yelled, running a hand over Flora's hair to check for any bleeding.

Bloom put down the shovel and sighed "I'm testing something"

Stella gave her a panic look "What?! Have you lost your marbles?"

Bloom sat down next to the unconscious Flora "Listen, when Musa came back to her old self she had just fallen down a cliff and you had just hit your head falling down the palace stairs, I think this should bring her back to her old self. And no offense but you suck at acting like a peasant"

Stella lowered herself into a chair and tried to slow her heart, sweat had formed on her forehead and she was ready to pass out "D-don't do that again, please"

"Not promising anything" Bloom replied while she picked up her tea and slipped it, looking over she noticed a long red cloak hanging over the post on the bed and gave it a curious look "Stella...what happened while I was gone?"


	9. Buttons and Prison Cells

Chapter Nine: Buttons and Prison Cells

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Stella repeated as she sat with her head planted firmly between her hands, her fingers gripping her hair tightly. Flora was still slumped over next to her but she now had a small red pillow placed between her and the table while Bloom sat calmly on her other side, sipping tea peacefully. Bloom gave Stella a concerned look for the hundredth time and decided to try and calm her down once more "Stella! Relax; I'm very confident that she'll wake up. There's nothing to be afraid of, except Flora being a little grumpy when she wakes up with a splitting headache. Ah well"

Stella spoke without looking up in a voice filled with dread "I'll look back on this in a few years and say 'Hey remember that time when Bloom hit Princess Flora over the head with a shovel? Do you remember how Flora killed her for it? Do you remember how after that Stella got stuck in this crazy ass place for the rest of her days, thanks Bloom!"

Bloom knew she'd upset her friend but she couldn't look back now, it was done and she'd live with it, sighing she put down her tea and let her eyes go over to the red cloak hanging off her bed. She'd been tempted to go and inspect it but for some reason she felt like it would magically take her into the woods or something and she'd run into the wolf and she so didn't want that! So she stayed away and suppressed the urge to go and try it on. She was taken from her thoughts when the sleeping princess stirred beside her and groaned, Stella and Bloom both scooted closer and gave the girl a curious look. Flora moved again and turned her head so she could open her eyes and stare out lazily at the room, both girls held their breath as they waited for more. Flora seemed to realize that she wasn't dreaming and her eyes suddenly went wide, lurching out of her chair and stumbling back she gasped her head and hunched over "OW! My head!"

Stella gave Bloom a dirty look which the girl ignored; Bloom instead stood up and walked cautiously toward Flora "Hey, you okay?"

Flora moaned again quietly and closed her eyes "I feel like I've been struck in the head by a bus!"

"Or a shovel" Stella mumbled as she leaned against the table.

Flora continued "Ah, I need some tea and a nice soft chair to sit down in" Bloom grabbed her friend by the elbow and led her to the armchair by the unlit fire, once there Flora looked instantly better, resting her head against the back and sighing "Hey umm, I was just wondering...why are we in a shack?"

Bloom straightened with a scowl, suddenly offended by the use of the word shack "It is not a shack! It's a cottage! And it's mine so if you want to stay you'll be nice and not knock my home"

Flora opened her eyes and smiled up at Bloom "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that you owned such an old-oh my god!"

Bloom jumped at Flora sudden outburst "What is it?!"

Flora set her wide eyes on Bloom "Something is terribly wrong!" She pointed to Stella "Stella's in rags! This is bad, what's going on? We have to be in a different universe, maybe some place where our lives are different right? Bloom please tell me! Because whatever is happening isn't normal, we need to figure it out!" Flora looked really panicked and Bloom waved her hands frantically in the air and yelled "Flora! It's fine, just relax. Everything's gonna be okay"

So after a LONG time of trying to explain the whole fairy tale thing to Flora she finally calmed down enough to sit and speak normally without shouting or almost crying, by the end Bloom was exhausted and Stella had sunk into depression about her clothes. She was sitting on Bloom's single bed fiddling with the tattered lace of her sleeve while Bloom sat on a stool next to Flora by the fire which burned brightly "I can't believe this kind of magic exists, Miss Griselda always said it took massive amounts of power to send just one person through to a different world but the four of us! No way!" Bloom said as she looked into the fire "I've been wondering how in the world my book of fairy tales had magic? And how a page from a book can just appear, it's spent seventeen years on earth how could it do that?"

Flora shrugged next to her "I don't know sweetie, I didn't really get a good look at the book"

Stella piped up behind them "That's a because you were half asleep the whole time"

Bloom scowled over Flora's shoulder "Don't you have some self wallowing to do?"

Stella sniffed sadly "As soon as we get back I'm going shopping and then I'll call Brandon, and then my parents but shopping first!" Stella spotted the red cloak handing from the end of the bed and picked it up to gaze at it lovingly, it was most definitely the finest thing in the whole house except for the broken clasp.

Bloom gave Flora a knowing smile "Do you think time is still going in our world or has it just paused?"

Flora turned her gaze into the fire "I don't know but I really hope everyone's okay. I've only been 'awake' for about an hour and I'm already missing Techna and layla and Helia"

Bloom nodded "Hmm, I know. But Helia is in this world too!"

"But he knows a different me, a commanding princess not a sweet fairy from Alfea" Flora looked a little sad at that "I don't want this Helia I want the one I already have"

Bloom reached out and gave her hand a squeeze "I think that just means that no matter who we are the guys still love us" Behind them Stella snorted "Or it just means that they only like us for our looks"

Bloom sucked in a harsh breath "Do you have to ruin this?"

"You know what, yes I do" Stella answered with a bitchy voice but Bloom could detect the underlying of sadness there too. Bloom was the lucky one to have 'woken up' at the start of the journey, the Sky who had met her knew exactly who she was, too bad she couldn't be with him just yet "Okay, I'm gonna go and get some more fire wood" Stella looked down at the floor after her outburst, with a small voice she mumbled "If you want to burn something burn that flying broomstick, that thing is unnatural and it totally gives me the creeps" Bloom ignored her and kept walking, still annoyed at Stella for her unhelpful attitude.

When Bloom had walked outside Stella stood up and took her place on the stool next to Flora, who smiled and asked "What have you got there?"

Stella lifted the red cloak "Red Riding Hood's cloak, Bloom's supposed to wear it to her grannies house and get attacked by a wolf but the stupid clasp is broken, it needs to be sewn back on and I'm a terrible seamstress!"

"I've seen you create wonderful outfits, surely you can handle a button or two?"

Stella looked glum "That was before we came here and lost most of our powers, we can still feel them but we can't access them, it royally sucks"

Flora held out her hand, Stella slip the red cloak over to her and Flora surveyed the damage. It was just the loosening of the metal claps with a adjourning button that was failing it, Stella had started to sew it together but she was doing a terrible job but Flora didn't say so, she just took the needle and started sewing it on for her "So what am I again?"

Stella leaned her head against her palm "Sleeping beauty. I wish I was in your place, instead of Cinderella. You're lucky you only have to fall asleep and Helia just has to come and kiss you, problem solved"

Flora was so startled by her words that she almost dropped the cloak, even in the slight darkening of the cottage in daylight Stella could see the furious colour of red run across her face under her copper skin "Aw, are you shy about Helia kissing you?" Stella asked with a devilish smile.

"No!" Flora answered stubbornly, her lip jutting out slightly "It's just...I mean we've kissed before it's just that...well it's never had this much riding on it. Doesn't it have to be true love's kiss? That's a pretty big kiss if you ask me!...what if it's not enough? And there's this other reason..." Flora was so red and she finally sputtered into silence so long that Stella had too nod her head and ask "Yeah?..." Flora bit into her lip a mumbled "He's a different Helia in a different world, wouldn't that be like cheating?"

Stella smiled and closed her eyes in relief "Oh Flora I thought it was something important! Don't worry about it, what happens in fairy tale world stays in fairy tale world, okay? And from the fairy tale I've read it seems that you'll be unconscious for about half of it, if Helia ever finds out just tell him that he made the first move"

Flora looked completely uncomforted; she smiled a fake smile and went back to sewing. They stayed like that for another minute as they both gazed into the fire, Flora had a slight smile on her face from the peace sewing gave her. Back in Magix you would simply use magic to fix the problem but there was something so fulfilling in doing it yourself. She was nearing the end of her task when she spoke up "You're going to have to be a bit nicer to Bloom, you know that right?"

Stella didn't look up from the fire "Yeah I know"

"She's been fighting this battle from the start and it couldn't have been easy for her to deal with everyone's problems" Stella nodded and her face gently went calm and peaceful "But now that we're awake we can help her" Flora tied the last stitch with the needle while she spoke "Trust me, everything's going to be alr-ah!" Flora whisked her finger away and glanced at it, a steady stream of red blood travelled slowly down her finger, for an instant nothing happened "Stella, I'm sorry but-" and then PLONK! Stella had been lost in her own world but the image of Flora slumping over in her seat and finally hitting the floor face first certainly got her attention.

Stella shot up from the stool with wide eyes "Oh no no no! You can't Flora; you can't do this to me! This is the second time you've collapsed on me in one day and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Stella put her hands in her hair and jumped on the spot in panic. It wasn't even thirty seconds since the girl collapsed when the door to the cottage burst open and in poured ten royal guards dressed in armour, Stella could barely blink before they had surrounded her and the unconscious Flora and were pointing sharp spears at her. The first thought in her was '_Use your magic! Get out of there and run!' _But that wasn't any good; even now she could feel the power at her fingertips refusing to bend to her will. At that moment the queen herself walked in and Stella felt the old blood deep hate she had for Icy run through her veins at the sight of her. She couldn't fight so instead she looked panicked and stammered "I didn't do it"

Icy laughed an amused laugh and smiled at her "Oh I think you did"

Stella shook her head furiously with wide eyes "No really, I didn't do it!"

Icy shook her head also "And I don't believe you. Grab the princess and take her back to the castle, arrest the servant and thrown her in the royal dungeon"

Ice shot through Stella as the guards gripped either side of her and practically carried her toward the door when she dug her feet into the wooden floor "Oh god no, not the dungeons! It's hideously dirty in there!"

Queen Icy crossed her arms as the blond girl was dragged by her "Good, it'll match the rags you're wearing"

Stella gasped and almost lurched out of the guards grip to glare at the queen menacingly "Oh I so don't like you"

...

Bloom hummed to herself as she carried the pile of wood around her house and toward the front door, for some reason she had been in a fantastic mood since she left the cottage. _Ah this is great! It's so wonderful when things finally start coming together, I've woken up all of my friends, Musa is with Riven in that creepy ass castle trying to worm her way into his cold heart, Brandon is head over heels for Stella which makes my job so much easier. Now we just have to wait for him to come and sweep her off her feet, as for Flora it's as simple as pie! Prick her finger on a poisoned needle and Helia will do the rest and as for me...well...I've got my red cloak. That should count for something. Yep! It's all good!_

Bloom skipped happily like a child over to the front door but skidded to a grinding halt when she saw that her front door was open half way, dropping the wood and screamed enraged "Sweet Magix, Stella's loose!"

Bolting to the door she rammed inside with the words 'Flora, where's Stella gone?' on her lips when she found her home empty, chairs toppled over, mud on the floors where people had trampled, her red cloak lying discarded by the armchair and a suspicious looking note on the table. Bloom gripped it in both hands and read quickly.

_By order of her majesty Queen Icy, first of her name, wife to king Valtor and ruler of the magic realm, the servant Cinderella, property of Countess Cassandra has been arrested for high treason, kidnapping, use of forbidden magic and attempted murder of Princess Aurora. Due to the seriousness of her crimes the offender shall be tried and punished as soon as the queen demands it, signed the chief of authority over the realm of fairy tales._

"What the hell happened while I was gone?!" Bloom screeched, shoving the paper into her pocket Bloom turned and ran through her front door with her sights set on the castle but paused a metre out of her door to turn around and bolt back inside to snatch up the red cloak from the floor, throwing it over her shoulders as she ran with all her might down the road.

...

Stella wanted to throw up.

Literally keel over and discard everything she had ever eaten, the smell from the dirty dungeons was making her stomach feel like it was in a mosh pit somewhere bouncing around to the rhythm of some sped up rock band. Frantically gripping the stone walls she thought desperately of her home world where everything was clean and there were flowers everywhere and perfume existed and not ankle deep in mud and gods of Magix knew what else. Moaning as she placed her forehead against the wall Stella thought over what had happened at the cottage and tried to figure out HOW it had possibly happened. _The hag! That old slimy filthy wart covered hag did this to me, she gave me that stupid_ _poisoned needle as a trick and now I've been arrested for high treason! AND attempted murder! I mean what the hell is that? It's not like Flora's dead, thank god! But really I think everyone's over reacting, just get Helia to pucker up and she'll be back to normal. Jeez! And oh god this dungeon, rats are living better than I am and they aren't even royalty! I'm royalty, I'm Princess freaking Stella of Saloria and I do not deserve to be treated like a common criminal! I want Brandon..._

A heavy door was opened somewhere out of sight, the sounds of multiple footsteps echoed through the dungeons and Stella knew without a doubt they were for her. Standing up straight she stood with as much grace and proud royal manner she could muster, and that was pretty much all that kept her standing when the Prince Brandon himself appeared through the bars of her cell. Stella wobbled on the spot and had to place a steady hand on the wall to keep from falling to her knees and begging to her life. Brandon stood with his squire Sky and had it been happier circumstances Stella would have laughed at the swop in status between the two but right now she was too focused on the cool expression in Brandon's eyes.

He didn't look mad, or disappointed or even disgusted. He looked a little sad.

"Cinderella..." He said as he gazed into her wide eyes, his tone like that of finding something that was lost but not being happy or angry at its whereabouts, you just simply found it. He seemed to be assessing her and at that moment Stella had never felt so inferior in her life, he was a prince in richly dressed clothes looking at her through prison bars as she tried not to think about how she must look in her mud covered rags and tangled blond hair, she knew there was dirt on her cheek and possibly even a leaf twisted in her hair and the knowing of all this made her want to cry. _I wonder if this is what Brandon ever felt when he was around me, not that he was dressed in rags or anything but the feeling of being so...insignificant compared to another person. I guess that status of royalty weighed more on him than I can possibly imagine. _

"I don't know what to say..." Stella said in a small voice, struggling to keep eye contact.

"Me either"

Stella smiled and looked around the cell "I guess this isn't the kind of place you had been hoping for when we would be reunited, a prison cell. I wouldn't blame you for running for the hills"

"Is that what you think I'll do?" Brandon asked with a clock of his head to the side.

Stella shrugged her shoulders "I would if I could, this place is disgusting"

After a long moment he spoke "I never wanted you to end up here" Stella would be lying if those words didn't give her hope.

"Me too, I really didn't see this coming" She replied casually as she walked forward and leaned against the bars, staring at the ground "I had this picture in my head where I'd hear a fan fare sounding outside my house and my door would sweep open and there would be girls in colourful dresses with flowers in their hands presenting them to me, I'd smile and act surprised, and then you'd appear at the door, possibly riding a white horse it would be your choice, you'd walk in with this worshiping look in your eyes as you came to me, we'd stand together and you'd take me hand and confess you love, fall to your knees and present me with my glass slipper..." Stella disguised the wetness in her eyes with a small laugh and a look to the floor "But that's a lost cause now isn't it"

Brandon came to the other side of the bars and reached through to wipe away a stray tear from her cheek, Stella glanced up and was astounded at the complete look of devotion and love in his eyes, there was no hate or anger at all. The look made her want to take a step back she was so surprised, even more when he spoke in a soft voice.

"Ever since last night I haven't been able to keep you from my mind, you with your sparkling eyes and your golden hair" Stella blinked and tightened her grip on the bars "When I saw you that first time in the ball room, lining up to meet me and being unable to even look me in the eye I was captivated by your beauty, I only saw you for an instant but that was enough. You walked away from me and with every fibre of my being I wanted to follow you, to take your hand in mine and keep you by my side. From that moment on no other girl could catch my eye, no one could inspire such a feeling of wonder and no other girl could shine like you do"

Stella stared at him with wide tear filled eyes and somewhere deep inside her she screamed '_God I knew there was a reason I loved him!' _she continued to watch him as he took her small dirt covered hand in his own soft clean one, the comparison made her bottom lip shake as tears threatened to flow. He continued on "When I found you again out on the balcony, you were crying. I stood there and listened to you tell me about how you had thought you'd made a fool of yourself in front of the prince and that you were embarrassed and didn't believe I could ever like a dirty servant girl like you"

Stella smiled a bittersweet smile looked to the side away from his captivating eyes "Well now that you've seen the girl in the rags and dirt you can see where I was coming from, seriously look at me"

"I am, I never stopped looking at you" Brandon said as he tightened his grip on her small hand, she looked back up at him "Boy you really are a ladies' man"

Brandon smiled and placed a gentle hand on her cheek "I know" he watched her as she tried to smile back at him but was only able to flinch and look back at the ground, a sad look on her face "You really don't believe me do you?"

Stella didn't look up, she simply shook her head.

"You really don't believe that a prince can love you? I guess I'm going to have to prove myself" He sounded determined now.

Stella looked up at the wall with a curious expression "You're not the one who needs to prove themself; I'm the one behind bars here. Or are you too busy looking at me that you didn't notice?"

"I noticed, I just don't care. I know you didn't poison my sister" He sounded so sure.

Stella finally looked at him in the eye "I didn't. I had nothing against her, she's a lovely person, truthfully I've always thought she was so much more better than I was, better than everyone" After a pause "Don't tell her I said that she'll never forget it"

"You'd met her?" Brandon asked with a curious look.

Stella threw up one hand that wasn't being held by his "Why do you think she was in my friend's cottage, she wanted to help us be together...then she got poisoned"

"How?"

Stella took a breath and said the same thing she'd been saying for an hour now "It was the hag that sold me the red cloak, she gave me the needle with the poison on it"

Brandon shuffled to his other foot in thought "So why was my sister sewing with the needle?"

"I couldn't sew that well" Stella answered simply.

Sky piped up behind them "You're a servant and you can't sew?"

"Sky!" Brandon scolded the squire with a dirty look.

"Sorry" Sky said formally, a blank look of a faithful servant on his face.

Stella continued "I wanted to do something nice for my friend, the cloak was for her. Any of us could have gotten poisoned it just happened to by your sister, is there any way to wake her up?"

Brandon opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by an opening door at the end of the hall, he looked grave and determined all at once. Turning back to her he whispered "It's time for your trial with the king and queen, I'm really not sure how this is going to go for you but just now that whatever happens I'll be by your side"

Stella was suddenly panicked and worried and freaking out but she nodded anyway "I know"

Brandon stepped back from the bars as Sky came forward to the door and produced a key to unlock it, swinging open the door Stella walked out carefully and tried to present a calm proud manner of walking with her head held high, she was pretty sure she pulled it off even in rags. Brandon took her hand as they walked, guards appearing out of nowhere to stand around her and the two other guys. Sky walked up beside her and whispered "Your friend, Bloom, is she okay?"

Stella glanced at him and saw the saw worry and determination as Brandon but she was sure it wasn't just for her he was worried "I think so; she wasn't there when I was arrested but knowing her, I can say without a doubt...she'll be here soon"

...

Bloom was burning with anger, her face heating up and her fists clenching tight against the strain to hit something, she faced the guard at the entrance of the castle and have him her coldest look "What do you mean I'm not allowed in?!"

...

Throughout all of Stella's years of being a princess she had learned that no matter what, when you were in a large room with lots of people watching you were NEVER EVER supposed to slump, scowl or spit. She had never really understood why spit was a rule because wasn't it common knowledge? But now...she understood.

Nothing would give her more pleasure than to slump where she stood, scowl at everyone and walk right up to the shiny golden throne and spit of Queen Icy, the only thing holding her back was the prince at her side. He stood two and half precious metres away from her but she could still feel the heat from his body at her side, he had twitched with the feel of his missing hand. In reality she had never felt more comforted. _How does he do that?_

As she had come to find out the word 'trial' was a bit of an overstatement, this was more of a 'be lazy and just punish the girl for her crimes' thing. Since she had gotten here no one had asked her for her side of the story, questioned her about the hag or even asked her about her relationship with the princess was. They just assumed she was guilty, and were right now in the middle of figuring out her punishment. They were in a smallish room with dark wooden floors and closed curtain windows, about thirty people stood and watched along with the guards, prince and squire and the king and queen.

A man from the kings guard spoke proudly of her guilt as if she wasn't even there "And at no time as when the princess had collapsed did she try and aid the poor girl, no she simply stood there and said, and I quote "I didn't do it" Surely a more compassionate and caring servant, loyal to the throne and its occupants, would have more dignity and tried to help princess Aurora. But she didn't! Can this not be more evidence to the fact that this girl" He pointed at Stella "Is a criminal, hell bent of destruction of all we hold dear and guilty of attempted murder of our most beloved princess"

Brandon looked disgusted and stepped forward "Now we can hardly call it attempted murder can we? We all know a sleeping curse can be broken by true loves kiss, the simple fact that it can be broken and my sister can be brought back must count for something. You have to see that a sleeping curse isn't murder at all!"

Queen Icy spoke "It might as well be!" She stood from her throne and walked slowly from her podium "Well all of know of this curse, we all know how long a person can remain under it: eternity. An eternal sleep that keeps the victim alive so they outlive all of their own relatives and all those they loved, even if we were to find her 'true love' what do you think would happen if we didn't and the man simply passed away from old age, what then? She'd be stuck in her cursed state and never wake again, that is what I call murder!"

"You can't think like that!" Brandon replied, anger showing in his voice.

Icy yelled back at him "I can and I do!"

"Enough!" Valtor yelled from his throne, casting a scowl on everyone in sight, he stood up and addressed the court "This arguing is pointless, let's just move on"

Icy looked mad but returned to her seat, Stella could still see the anger from Brandon radiating out of him. _BLOOM WHERE ARE YOU?! _ Brandon stepped forward and began in a more controlled voice "Listen, we all seem to have accepted that this girl, a girl who has never given any reason that she has any hate toward the royal family whatsoever, is guilty. How can we say for sure that she was the one who poisoned that needle? How can we say for sure that someone didn't give it to her so she might accidently poison herself or her friend? We all know of how I intended to announce her as my bride to be on the night of the ball so why would she jeopardise that and poison my own sister? It seems much more likely that someone gave her the poisoned needle in hope that she would poison herself"

_Would it be rude to applaud? _Stella thought proudly.

"Ah yes, the hag the girl spoke of" Valtor mused in his seat, next to him Icy shot him a dirty look along with a wary one, Stella could see the queen wanted her dead but she didn't think the kind was in on it too. Icy quickly spoke to her "This hag you think you spoke too, what did she call herself again?"

Stella hesitated before answering "The town's beggar woman"

Icy looked smug "Our realm doesn't have any beggar women, we're poverty free"

Stella stared at her with wide eyes. _Shit! _ Stella swallowed a gulp and spoke "I only know what she told me and she told me she was a beggar woman who travelled from place to place, I guess she lied"

"I'm sure she did" Icy looked even smugger than before! "Let us put an end to this" She addressed the king with a sweet voice "Surely you can see the girl's guilt. Her story is flimsy, full of holes, she made no attempt to help our own princess and Aurora will now have to sleep forever. Where is her justice? The girl may be Brandon's bride to be but truthfully I don't see how we can rely on that fact when it could be possible that she has him under some kind of love spell" The whole court gasped, as did Brandon and Stella.

"That's not true!" The two of them yelled in unison. Brandon continued "You can't think that-"

"ENOUGH!" the king Valtor yelled again, silence swept through the court. He sat in his throne with a truly tired look "I'm tired of this, I pronounce the girl guilty she will be punished immediately. The sentence shall be decided by the queen and the girl's owner, Countess Cassandra. Court is adjourned!" the king abruptly rose and left and room. People mumbled excitedly among themselves as Stella stood frozen to the spot, staring at the floor. _If I die here do I die back home?_ She turned to Brandon who took her hand tightly "Brandon am I going to die?"

He looked surprised "What? No, of course not! We don't have the death sentence in our land"

Stella felt immense relief "Oh that's good. I guess they'll have to think of a punishment worse than death then...oh...my...god!"

Brandon pulled her close and rubbed small circles into her back "it's all right, I'll think of something"

Stella glanced over his shoulder where the queen and her old owner were conversing, Countess Cassandra looked about ready to dance with joy and Icy looked like she was about the laugh herself silly, they both walked over to her with smug smiled. Brandon held her tighter as she looked at Cassandra's bruised and bandaged nose.

"This is for punching you, isn't it?"

_For some reason I have a strange fascination with tearful reunions through prison bars, what is that?! Anyway Hello my darlings! I feel like It's been so long since we last spoke, I'm sorry about not updating for a while there I was busy travelling but I'm back now and I've got the rest of the story figured out! YAY! I've noticed that It's only when i ask for reviews that i get lots of them, I could always threaten you and say if you don't' review I won't write anymore but we both know that's not going to happen, you know I'll finish the story. So I ask respectively PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR SUPPORT! _


	10. Road Kill and Keys

Chapter Ten: Road Kill and Keys

Musa was edgy and uncomfortable, she had been in this castle for a total of two nights, the first where she arrived and last night **(Night of the ball)** and she was growing incredibly anxious. So far her experiences with this whole 'adventure' into fairy tale land had not impressed her for one moment, from the start she had fallen down a cliff and got dragged to a castle in the middle of nowhere by Bloom and abandoned there with the sole mission of making Riven fall in love with her. The lack of information didn't sit well with her at all. Yesterday morning after he had left her in the rose garden she had felt a peculiar sense of loneliness, the urge to go and follow him so she wouldn't be alone in this huge castle, of course she didn't do that, it would be weak of her to admit to anyone she needed someone. She had wandered some more and found herself in a quiet dark part of the castle, venturing into one of the rooms she had found trunks covered with dust and cobwebs, inside she was delighted to find an array of small girl dresses. All of them seemed to be nice and perfectly her style so she dragged the heavy trunk back to her room and spent the rest of the afternoon going through all the outfits and choosing which ones she was going to wear.

The way Musa thought of it was that if she was going to be stuck in a castle with nothing to do, she was going to run wild and do whatever came to mind. She ended up putting on a beautiful plum coloured dress with light cream coloured lining and ribbons attached to it, it fit her best of all and secretly it was almost the same colour as Riven's hair but when she realized this she just shook her head and refused to dwell on it. So when boredom started to descend again she decided to go and find Riven, since he was probably the only interesting thing in the whole place and she thought it could be fun to try and annoy the crap out of him. After twenty minutes of searching through the astoundingly large castle she found him in a giant lounge room, standing in front of a fire with a deep in thought look. She had peeked through the crack in the door and watched him for a while, he didn't move or seem to notice her but she did notice how he looked sort of...troubled or perhaps annoyed. He was a mystery to her, living alone in a castle with no friends or family and not even a single servant to help him. She knew he must have some kind of reason for being here and she could only guess by the look on his face now that it troubled him, or maybe it was her that was doing that.

_Hmm, could it be me who's causing that frown? Am I really that much of a bother in his isolated life?_

That strange feeling of loneliness swept through her and this time she let it sink in a little, so after a breath she entered the room as quietly as she could. He didn't turn but he did incline his head to the left as if to listen to her approach, she walked into the room with the tall windows with glistening sunlight that was in the middle of setting shining through them. Once in Musa didn't really know what to do so she just let herself walk further in and across the room to beside the fireplace where there was a bookcase of old looking books, she noticed that these weren't dusty so she assumed that these were the only books her bothered to read. Randomly picking one up she turned back to the fireplace to find Riven had sat down in one of the two armchairs that sat opposite a cushioned sofa, his head bent and shadowed so she couldn't see his face. Feeling slightly awkward she sat down on the sofa and pretended to read. All the while casting small peeks at him, she decided that he looked awkward, this realisation made her eyebrows rise and she didn't bother to pretend to read anymore, openly staring at him she found that the man in front of her looked just as out of place and shy as she felt.

_Really Musa, come on! Riven...Shy? Awkward yes of course, he's always been a little awkward but SHY? Really thinking back to when I first met him he didn't seem to say much except for when there was a fight going on and he wanted to yell at someone, I always thought that he didn't speak because he didn't have anything to say or he didn't care but maybe that's an act. Maybe he's covering up the fact that he doesn't know what to say and he doesn't want to embarrass himself._

Inwardly groaning Musa tried to think of something to say, the pressure of a conversation was weighing down on her and she was sure he wasn't going to start so she'd have too. She sighed as she struggled which brought the broodings mans eyes to hers; she froze a little and continued to stare. A long silence even more heavier descended upon them, she watched him with startled eyes and fingers tightening around the book she held while he watched her with an unreadable expression that seemed to make the air going into her lungs too slow for her to breathe.

Panicking a little she asked the first thing that came to mind "I just realised that we were never properly introduced...w-what's your name? Or is that a secret too?"

He kept watching her for a long time and for a moment she didn't think he'd answer her until he said in his quiet but hard voice "Riven"

"Riven" She repeated, relieved she wouldn't have to remember another name and relieved that he said anything at all "I'm Mu-" _Wait! That's not my name here! _"Belle" She replied a little more forcefully "My name is Belle"

He finally looked away from her and stared into the fire with an even more troubled expression than before, Musa breathed a sigh at being released from the smouldering eye torture and let her gaze roam to the setting sun outside of the window, she wondered how long she would have to stay here. Looking outside she noticed something only the fairy of music would notice "It's so quiet here...not even the birds are singing"

"I never noticed" He replied absentmindedly, she could tell form the sound of his voice that he was focused on something far away from her.

"I like music..." She continued quietly "It makes everything brighter and more alive; I can't even imagine my life without it. Quiet and still. I guess that's why this place makes me uneasy" She glanced at him to make sure she didn't offend him, he was still staring at the fire "But a huge place like this must have the most cool music room ever, show me where it is and I'll have this place pulsing with some wicked tunes!"

He turned and gave her a curious look, if she wasn't so tense at her old world language she would have laughed, until he said "The music room is locked, it has been for years"

"What, just the music room?"

"Yes"

Musa felt a sting of sadness for the instruments locked away to rust and die for so long "Can't we unlock it?"

"My place, my rules" He answered briskly in a voice a slight bit harder than before. Musa was so shocked she leaned back in her seat and set her eyes back on the book she held, it occurred to her that the book she held was a book about wolves, her thoughts went to the wolf that prowled the woods just outside and a cold thought came to her. _I'd make sense if Riven was the wolf, living out here alone and being as cruel as any monster. _Musa froze and felt a sliver of fear run through her; she glanced up at him and found his eyes already on her. His brow furrowed slightly and went to the book in her hands, he must have known what the book was about because his eyes got even colder and returned to hers to glare at her with such ferocity that made her want to slink away into her seat and throw the book at him. _No...no way. He'd never, he can't! But that look in his eyes...there's something about him and the wolf, I don't know how but there's something. _Not being able to take the fearful thoughts rushing to her head she stood abruptly, turned and stalked from the room, her heart pounding in her chest.

... **(Right about now back in town Stella is being arrested)**

Musa spent the next hour sitting in her room, perched on her bed and tapping her hands against her knees to chase away the urge to sing and dance and find SOMETHING to make music with. She stared at the wallpaper with a furrowed brow and a scowl, thinking about Riven and the theory of him being the wolf, she didn't want him to be the wolf or him to have anything to do with it. After all he was her boyfriend back home; she wanted him to be safe. But safe wasn't living in a castle in the middle of the forest; who would do that besides the very person who was the wolf? Assuming that the wolf could take human form in the day, she never actually saw him at night. The first night she was here she could have sworn that was him outside her door but perhaps she was wrong, maybe her sonar hearing was off in this world. Musa was pulled from her brooding when her stomach rumbled loudly; it occurred to her that she hadn't eaten much of anything over the past two days. Climbing from her bed she went in search of a kitchen.

It didn't take her long until she found herself in a grand iron and wood kitchen, complete with wide benches and a monstrous looking stove that had multiple knobs. Standing in the middle of the vast kitchen she thought about what she'd like to eat when it dawned on her that she'd actually have to cook it for herself instead of using magic. _Aw crap! I was never any good with food, best I could do was the two minute noodles Bloom taught me and I doubt there's a store that sells them. God what if I have to butcher a pig or something? _Sighing heavily she wandered over to a long cupboard and opened it to find various dried fruits and vegetables, the next one had bread and what looked like a bowl of churned butter. Swallowing heavily she spent the next twenty minutes finding a big saucepan, filling it with water that was ridiculously hard to find, lighting the overtop and after the water started to boil just throwing in various vegetables and stuff. In truth she had no idea what she was doing and as time went on a horrible smell started to run through the kitchen. Panic started to rise as she bent over the bench and tried to calm her breathing, she was succeeding until she heard a voice.

"Did something die in here?"

Musa whirled around to face her brooding and dark roommate with a glare that could have burned through steel; he stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets and an amused expression on his face. Musa sniffed and replied briskly "If you must know I'm cooking dinner for myself" She turned to face her boiling dinner which resembled road kill "I don't know about you but where I'm from stuff like food is much more easy to get than rather cooking it yourself"

"You must have lots of servants then, I always thought you looked like a little rich daddy's girl"

Musa's jaw almost hit the floor but she refused to turn around "Oh don't even man! For all you know my life could be so much more different than what you just described! You know nothing about me!"

"You're a terrible cook" His voice sounded just behind her right should and Musa jumped and whirled to find him standing just behind her, she didn't even hear him approach, he kept speaking "I could smell that all the way across the hall"

Anger raced through Musa as she looked him right in the eye with as much wrath as she could muster, without even thinking about it her hand reached blindly for the bowl of eggs that had been sitting in front of her and squashed one right into Riven's chest. He didn't seem surprised; in fact he glanced down and raised an eyebrow at the yoke dripping down his white shirt and black leather vest. Musa smiled and turned back to the bench mumbling "I'm also an angry cook who isn't afraid to throw some eggs, so shoo you vulture"

Musa could almost see him shrug and walk away with that stupid unreadable expression. Giving up on her dinner she switched off the stove and just settled with cutting up some bread and spreading butter over the thick slices, as she was buttering she suddenly pitched forward and yelled when something hit the back of her head and an icky wet feeling spread through her skull. Reaching up she felt the crackling of egg shells and slimy egg in her hair, whirling around with rage she spotted Riven casually standing by the stove with a spoon in hand, stirring the delicious smelling food with a suspiciously innocent look.

"There's egg in my hair!" Musa screeched, simply unable to believe that he would throw an egg at her. It was just so unlike him! He didn't even look up when he replied casually "Oh is there?"

Musa pitched the buttering knife at him with as much force as she could; it whirled through the air with speed until Riven caught it with lightening reflexes and without even looking her way. Musa stared at him with her mouth open and an accusing look, thinking of wolves and their fast reflexes. The thought made all ill feeling leave her until only fear and suspicion remained "Nice reflexes, I haven't seen speed like that since I ran away from the wolf"

The stirring stopped and he looked at her slowly with carful eyes, Musa again felt that small slither of fear run through her but she kept her ground, she knew she was onto something "Have you ever run into the wolf?"

He didn't answer her; he quickly set down the spoon and shut off the oven. Without even thinking of the heat from the saucepan he lifted it by the handle and turned to leave the kitchen, Musa stepped forward and called out "It's strange isn't it? Being out here all alone like a shut in, maybe you have something you need to hide?"

Riven whirled on her so fast she almost stumbled backward, he didn't yell of approach her but she felt like the whole world had closed in on the two of them. He stared at her for three seconds, assessing her from head to toe with a frantic sort of look that had rage, confusion, suspicion and aggravation all at once.

"Do you have something to hide?" Musa asked, welded to the floor and unable to move but unable to ask the question she wanted.

This time he did yell but he did so while taking a step back from her "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

He exited the kitchen and left her standing there with wide eyes, she wasn't afraid or upset and it wasn't exactly the first time Riven had yelled at her. But if only he knew the power he held over her and how deeply he could hurt her with only those piercing eyes and words alone.

When Musa went to bed that night she hadn't seen Riven since the kitchen incident. She'd eaten little and didn't really have the energy to do anything after that, she just went straight to bed. Trying to sleep that night was impossible; her mind kept whirling around and didn't give her the peace she needed to sleep comfortably. Sitting up in the dark room she glanced outside where rain was just starting to pound into her window making it impossible to see outside. _He's not here; I didn't see him after dinner or hear him anywhere close by. I know our rooms are right next to each other but I still know he's not there... _

Getting up she wandered to the lounge room from earlier and sat down in Riven's armchair and watched the fire die into embers and ash, snuggling into the warmth of the chair as if he had just left it after sitting for hours. Thunder and lightning sounded as the rain struck the earth and this night Musa felt like her ears were being tortured by the sounds of the forest right outside, like a nightmare. Covering both her ears she closed her eyes and sang to herself in the dark and even when almost all noise was at its loudest she still was able to pick out the howl of a wolf right outside the castle gates.

...

Waking up happened instantly, her eyes flew open and glanced around the room with sharp awareness. The lounge looked the same as always, the fire completely burned out and the morning sun shining dimly through the creases in the curtains. There was a dull ache in Musa's neck and back, she stretched as she got up from the armchair "Ugh, well that was a bad place to sleep"

Stumbling toward the door she remembered the events of yesterday and a sudden urge to go find Riven overcame her. She rushed on anxious feet to all the rooms she had been in, the kitchen, the training room she had discovered before, the rose garden courtyard, the lounge room again and even knocked on his bedroom door. Peeking inside the dark room she stayed long enough to see his bed was unslept in, rushing back to the foyer she thought about running back to the village and finding Bloom and telling her what had happened and maybe just finding him along the way. She opened the front door with only a small pause, stepping out into the morning air Musa glanced around the front of the castle and looked into the distance while making her way down the steps.

So she was very surprised when she tripped over somebody.

"Riven!" She exclaimed as she tried to right herself on the stone steps. Riven lied seemingly unconscious on the stone steps with his black vest and white shirt stained with blood and cuts, his hair still damp from the rain and dirt covered his hands, neck and face. Musa crawled to him and hovered her hands over the bloody wounds that surfaced on his chest and ribs "Oh my god what happened?!" he didn't answer and Musa was scared enough to try and fix the problem with magic, only it didn't come.

Her hands stretched with the pressure of the blocked magic that she tried to bring forth but nothing worked, no magic to heal. Growling with annoyance she leaned over him and tried to wake him up by shaking up but seriously the man was out cold. So with no other option Musa took him by his arms and pulled him into the house by sheer will and strength alone, getting him to his room was another story.

"Damn it Riven! Do you know how many staircases there are from the front steps to your room? Three! That's 58 steps! So when you wake up from whatever crazy night you had, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

After a LONG time she finally got him into his room and hoisted him into his bed, she then ran to her own room where she had found towels and bandages and soap and brought them back to him. She stood over him for a moment with hesitation "Okay, I am not going to blush or be sick"

Opening his vest and shirt she found two bloody wounds, one on his chest and one on his stomach, she tried very hard not to swoon over the hard abs that were oh so very obvious. So instead she got to work trying to clear away the blood, which didn't seem like it was flowing to heavily to be life threatening. She worked over him for an immeasurable amount of time, her thoughts whirling around the questions that still didn't have answers; surely he'd have to tell her something after this whole thing?

When morning turned into early afternoon she'd bandaged the two wounds and was busy cleaning the dirt from his skin around his face he suddenly reached up and firmly grasped her wrist. She jumped and yelled "Jesus Riven, Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"

Riven didn't release her but breathed hard and gave her a confused look "Belle" after a long moment he pried his fingers open to release her. Musa quickly stepped back blushing, much too conscious of the situation of him being shirtless and her standing over him.

After a while he sat up in bed and looked down at his bandaged up chest, then back up at her "What...what happened?"

The thought of telling him something scandalous had happened between them popped up in her head but she slammed that thought down and said instead "Well I found you half dead on the front steps this morning, you looked like hell, still do. You want to tell me what happened?"

Riven fixed her with a sharp look "You left?"

Musa was defensive and placed her hands on her hips "Only the front door"

Riven suddenly pitched up off the bed to stand before her, she tried SO hard to keep her eyes on his face. He didn't even seem to notice the pain that must have cause him when he glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow at her apparel, which she'd completely forgotten. Musa looked down and found she was still wearing the white cotton nightgown with the silk ribbons that laced up the front. Blushing she quickly stepped away from him and scooped up a thick red robe that lay at the end of his bed and put it on "Damn, this is too much like some crappy romance novel" Once on she faced him with as much dignity as she could but instead found a furious expression on his face "Oh what did I do?"

He looked cold "I said there were only three rules for letting you stay here, and you said you would obey them!"

"I did!" Musa yelled back, furious herself for getting scolded after helping him.

"You were going to leave; if I hadn't been on those steps would you have gone anyway? Admit it, you thought about leaving?" Riven stood as still as a statue except for the fists he was making. Musa breathed heavily with injustice "Yes I thought about leaving but that's none of your business! Never mind the fact that I DIDN'T leave but instead found you sorry ass out front and instead of being cruel I helped you and might I point out, I'M STILL HERE!"

"I don't need your help" He replied coldly, stalking past her to a long cupboard. She was too angry to pause when he stripped off both shirt and vest and started pulling on a clean dark red shirt "I said when you came here that I didn't want to be the one who scraped your dead body off the front lawn when the wolf got you if you ever tried to leave and you would have been attacked had you did. Not once over the last three days have you expressed any urge to leave or even complained that you were unhappy here. So if you don't want to be here, why did you come in the first place?"

Musa strode toward him and glared up at him "Because I had nowhere else to go! I needed help, you probably think I'm weak for admitting that but it's true. Sometimes you just have to bite the bullet and put up with the situation you're put in, someone tried to kill me!"

Riven tried the front of his shirt closed "Can't imagine why"

Musa slammed her fist into his arm with a yell and walked back across the room "What makes you so sure the wolf would have killed me?" She turned and closely assessed his reaction.

His face was hard as was his voice but his eyes were on the floor "I get the impression that you don't really live around here so I'll tell you. That wolf has killed hundreds of people, it's been around for years and no one's been able to kill it. No matter how dire the circumstance or how badly you think everything is no one EVER ventures into that forest for any reason but to get themselves killed. You, some little girl, would have been a silly little chew toy for something like the wolf!"

Musa flinched at the words and started to feel an ache in her throat that meant she was near tears, she fought them back saying "And you. Almighty Riven, loner from the forest is the only person who has survived living out here with a wolf at his door. I find it very unlikely! You know what I think you stupid jackass? Why don't you just admit it to me, huh? The only way you're alive out here is because you're really the wolf! It makes sense! You go running off into the forest every night, maybe last night you just happened to run into some hunters! Did you kill them too?!"

Riven looked like he might punch through a wall, an actual vein stood up in the side of his neck and the look in his eyes was beyond any kind of anger Musa had ever seen and she STILL wasn't afraid. But she did however flinch when Riven turned from her and pitched a vase at the wall; it smashed to pieces as he turned back to her "Get out"

Musa stumbled back a step "What?"

"Leave" His voice like steel "It's ridiculous for two people like us to ever live together, not when one of them accuses the other of being that monster! Not when she can't even look after herself and he gave her shelter! And not even when they can't stay in the same room as each other without shouting!"

"Oh no, you know what's ridiculous? You! Being all alone out here without so much as a slither of company, locking yourself away like some self proclaim imprisonment! It's beyond ridiculous! You think you can live without people, without anyone to talk too and you want to live out the rest of your days like this?! Just know this Riven; once I walk out that door you'll have no one! You'll be alone! You and that stupid wolf outside!" She paused to take in a much needed breath, the look on Riven's face told her she was right and she suddenly felt like she wanted to collapse and sleep forever. She backed away toward the door, yelling back to him "You really are a beast!"

...

Once back in her room Musa sat for a long time against the closed door. No matter how angry she was she knew that he was kinda right, she wouldn't last out there with the wolf. She knew now that he wasn't that monster who had chased her here and she did feel immense guilt for accusing him but she also felt that he was in the wrong too, he was just such a hard person to reach. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the threatening tears in her eyes, breathing unsteadily and closing her eyes she felt so tried. She finally crawled up into her bed and fell asleep.

Hours later she woke up to the soft noise of her door closing, popping her head up from the mattress she saw a small key with a note attached to it. Sitting up she reached for the key and note, trying not to fear the words of Riven once again telling her to get out. She quickly jumped off her bed and walked over to the door to where she knew Riven had paused just outside and could hear her. She looked down at the note.

_I'm sorry, forgive me. Here's the key to your music room._

A small laugh escaped Musa as she read it; relief that she hadn't driven him away flooded her. She looked up and smiled at her closed door, speaking loudly "I forgive you, I'm sorry too...you jackass"


End file.
